Behind the Ropes Season 2
by January Blu
Summary: Back with another season! A year has came and gone. Some questions are answered, while others past is exposed leaving no choice to explain their actions to their love ones. Love, drama, action, here is season 2 behind the ropes. This is what happens after and before the show ends. Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon specail guest lead , Daniel&Melinda Carter oc , Jonathan oc , Layla
1. Chapter 1 Results are in

Behind the Ropes Season 2 Episode 1 Results are in

Stamford, CT

Stephanie arrived at her office around noon, after visiting her father. Vince was still in a coma and she had to talk her mother out of pulling the plug of her father for the millionth time. It was a hard talk, although her father's health was not well, Stephanie still had faith and believe that everything will be okay. The European tour was a success and decide to do it every quarter since the wrestlers only traveled and worked the US all year round, Stephanie wanted to give back to those countries that supported and watched the company. She had also gave John Lauranitis a job as General Manger for both Raw and Smackdown to help assist her more while she was not able to leave the office. It's been almost a year and everything was happing so fast she couldn't believe how much time had pass but also success she had given to the company.

"Come in." The brunette spoke. Her office door open to have none other than Board member and family friend Pat Patterson. "Hello Pat, what's up?"

"Everything, how are you?"

"Good." Her blue eyes land on the folder in his hand. "What's that?"

"I came here to talk to you about… that." He said taking a seat before running a hand through his gray hair. "So, your wrestlers, these drug test came back and you need to revaluate the roster."

Stephanie looks through the files to see a total of 40 people who failed the drug test. Most of them were main event guys the rest were mid card and etc. "So I'll suspend them for 90 days and-"

"It's not that simple Stephanie, most of these people on that list are champions and main event guys and this has been going on for a few months now. And since you haven't been checking on everything…your beginning invested by the board and -"

Stephanie sighs. "I don't have time to look at everything that comes cross my desk that's not fair are you freaking kidding me Patterson."

Pat knew Stephanie was so much like her father, but he was looking out for her well being. "Where's Turner?"

"Vacation and his vote was involved okay. Now until the investigation is over, were sending in another share holder to help make things easier."

Stephanie arches a brow. "Who?"

"You'll find out later but first take care of this." Pat says handing the list to Stephanie and walking out the door.

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Jonathan watches as Karla hit's the home run for her girls softball team. "Whoo that's my girl go go go!" He cheers her on. Karla was the athletic one of his two children and he loved every moment that he could to cheer on his daughter. "Go baby girl!"

Little did he know, the former world champion was being checked out by a few females. By now word and the internet got out about his marriage problems, and the possibility of what happen. Rena was a blonde, long leggy female and mother of two and single. Busty but skinny, very attractive. She decided to introduce herself to Jonathan. Who was at the time signing autographs and taking photos and talking to a few of the partners who were fans of his.

"Man so that's awesome you didn't have to wrestle this week."

Jonathan smiles handing over the signed autograph to the coach. "Yeah, they got me only doing t.v. shows this week which is cool. I get to spend time with my family."

"So everything is okay at home? That's great."

Jonathan smiles." Yes, everything is perfect. Carmen and Candice is at a dance practice so I had a choice to either come here or go there." He laughs. "So baseball it was."

"Daddy can I have the keys to the car to unlock it." Karla said.

Jonathan quickly ends his conversation with Karla's coach. He didn't think it was a great idea to hand the keys of an $182,800 car to his daughter. "I pop it baby girl lets get something to eat then go home."

"Okay."

"Jonathan Beretta?"

Jonathan turns around to smile at the female. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Rena."

"Awesome, and its Barnett on weekends." He jokes. "Who's your kid?"

"Kimberly, she's number 11."

Jonathan smiles. "Sure, the red head she's a great." Jonathan says walking around to driver side of his Bentley continental gt. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well and here's my number."

Before Rena could hand over her number to Jonathan, Karla rolls down the window. "My dad doesn't like blondes, so you can go now."

Jonathan laughs lightly before driving off not giving a care in the world about the female flirting with him. "Thanks for the save baby girl."

Karla did nothing but smile and bob her head to the music in the car.

* * *

Miami, FL

"Oh…ahh Randy…ahhh." Layla moans gripping the sheets as her boyfriend Randy Orton took over her body with rapid thrust. "Fuck-"

"Say it baby…come on." He spoke huskily in her ear as he lifts her left leg on his shoulder. "Fuck."

"I'm about to…cum ahh."

The pair climax, and Randy feel on the beautiful female beneath him. He bites her neck gently. Breathing heavily, Layla didn't notice and she didn't care. She was with the man of her dreams and she loved every moment of it. "Shit baby."

"Randy." She laughs. "Stop." His tongue soon began licking her neck. "I'm ticklish."

"Shut up." He moans cupping her breast. "Damn it." He said as the ringing of his cell phone. Since it was Alicia he picked up. "What's up girl?"

"I'm fucking suspended!"

Randy shoot up in the bed. "FOR WHAT?!" He questions.

"Drug test came back." Alicia said claim tone for now. "What the hell am I suppose to do for 90 days?"

Randy began to get nervous, him and Alicia had been smoking weed for months, hell since they started wrestling, never had they been suspended. Stephanie wasn't joking then, she talked about cleaning up but never knew it'll come down to him being suspended. He continue to listen to Alicia. "Have you gotten a call yet?"

"No, listen I'm with Layla right now I'll call you okay."

"Okay, later."

Layla prop up on her elbows for support. "Damn suspended."

"Yeah, I think I'm next."

"Baby you're the IC champ, they are not going to do anything to you…at least I don't think."

**Papa Mack: Stephanie wants to have a meeting with you before Raw starts next week. Not sure about what but be at the arena early. 8:32pm**

The text Randy receive made him more nervous. "Shit."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Daniel Jr. was four months old now and Melinda and Daniel Sr both now got back into the habits of sleeping with normally, the summer had been a bit rough for them with the baby. Daniel was gone with Kylie, and it was just her a Dj. As the baby was sleeping, Melinda got back to working from home. She had heard of Alicia getting suspended over smoking weed and the women division was looking better and performing better as well. The storyline with Alicia had to come to an end and the current women's champion Tara, with Tara being a heel and Gail Kim ,Melinda shrugs her shoulders and place Layla on the list. Despite dating Randy, she was still a good girl and her performance in the ring was getting better and better, her mic skills can be cleaned up but none the less, she added to what the business had been never shined upon. Melinda was gald that she was giving the chance to change the blonde blue eyes big tits looks to something else of a different race and etc. Change was good, now she decide to take Layla on personally to mentor her.

* * *

Miami, FL

Jade watches as Wade worked out, she couldn't help be to think she was in love with the guy that was now doing push ups in his living room. The money Jade had saved up, her and Tamar moved into an apartment down in Miami over the summer and she couldn't be more than happy to do it. She was closer to Wade, and they had been official since the July 4th.

Wade smiles at the blonde before him. "What's up love?"

"Nothing, just looking at you." Jade said dreamily. "You look good."

"You too, your birthday is coming up. What are you doing for your 21st?"

Jade attempts to keep her smile on her face but it soon fade to terror. Yeah right 21. She'd been lying to him this entire time. But every time she thought to tell him, Jade couldn't bring herself to do so. _Hey Wade I'll be really turning 18 instead of 21, so now we can be out in the open and you not go to jail_. Wade frowns at his girlfriend. "What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing, just…I am not sure. I can't go back home…I guess I can just spend it with you."

He smiles. "No Tamar?"

"No, she's been MIA anyway, just me and you nothing to outrageous but at the same time very romantic."

Wade smiles before leaning in to kiss her. "Great, I can think of something."

* * *

Raleigh, NC

Monday night Raw was live in the south and Stephanie made it her business to set up meetings in her office for the superstars who had not been contacted. Randy arrived hand in hand with Layla, who had a meeting with herself, and Tara, so the couple went their separate ways and wouldn't see each other until after the show. Randy got dress and place his black RKO shirt on. He walks down the hall passing Mike. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Randy said.

"Nothing, gotta see Stephanie in bit." Mike lowered his tone. Randy and him got along and work with each other so well, Mike and Randy weren't friends but everything was a mutual content.

"Oh yeah?" Randy wasn't about to let Mike know he was going to see Stephanie too. "Title match?" Randy ask.

"Yeah right, hope so." Mike said not wanting to give Orton anymore information. "Later man."

"Later." Randy said continuing his walk towards Stephanie's office. Damn, never would have thought he was smoking weed. He knock on Stephanie's door to see the raven haired female behind her desk on her computer. "Hey Randy, come sit."

Randy closes the door behind him and takes a seat.

"You know why you're here?" Stephanie says.

"No." He lied.

"Okay, well test results are in and you didn't pass. As a matter of fact you failed. Weed and steroids."

Randy felt his heart sank down to his stomach. Stephanie continued. "Listen, you pay a $10,000 fine and you will drop the title tonight to someone not sure who creative have in mind. Storylines has to be changed and vice versa. You will be tested again in another week and if the results come back bad again I'll suspend you got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay go get ready for your match."

* * *

Jonathan was in his private dressing room getting ready for tonight's Raw show. He brought both Karla and Carmen tonight. After stretching and getting himself together mentally, he open his locker room door to let everyone know that if they wanted or needed something he was open for business, but still he had plans on attending to his daughters throughout the show until his match.

"Hey glad you're here."

Jonathan looks to see that Randy person that step in his locker room. He looks at his Rolex. "Umm…wow…you're here early than normal son."

"Listen, I almost just shit my pants. The test results came back, I have to pay a $10,000 fine and drop the belt."

Jonathan arches a brow and cross his arms. "What the fuck were you taking?"

Randy sighs not wanting to let Jonathan down. "Smoking weed."

Jonathan looks at the young man in front of him. "And what else?"

Randy looks to the floor. "Steroids."

Jonathan knew that Randy was doing it. There was something about his body, his mood but Randy's systems wasn't the normal like the rest of the guys Jonathan been around in the business. "Stop doing the shit, or I'll never talk to you again. And that's a promise. You got your shit together and now this. Stop it before it gets out of hand and as far as Layla…you better not lay a hand on her-"

"I wasn't-that never crossed my mind Jonathan-"

"Doesn't matter if it crossed your mind or not. I seen guys use that shit and it wasn't for the better."

Minutes had pass on the lecture that Jonathan gave Randy, he left leaving Jonathan alone only for a few moments. The door closes again and he turns around to the gorgeous sight in front of him. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey, you okay you looked upset."

Jonathan shakes his head and pulls the female closer to him. "Naw, its better now. What can I do for you?"

"I saw your daughter running around her I figured you were in the building." He kisses him lightly on the cheek. "And I was thinking, how could you not tell me about you being here tonight?"

"Tamar baby, I had business to take care of. As a matter of fact I'll see you after the show and after I put my girls to sleep. Ill give you a call."

Tamar smiles at him. "Great, can't wait."

Stephanie had handle all the people who test results who did not pass. Some she had to suspend but few she knew they draw good money and seats she kept them, they pay a fine and if was holding a title they'll be striped. She headed to the creative team and change the entire matches for Raw. Randy would drop the belt to Kofi, it was story lined that Alicia got injured at a house show by Layla so the match tonight will be Layla vs. Tara. Robert Roode replace Mike in his match with Cody Rhodes and Jonathan vs. Booker T vs. Ken Kennedy for the title. Stephanie sighs after making sure the matches were set up right and that the show will go smoothly and it looks like everyone will have to start new storylines and angles. She'd be address with the board tonight, Stephanie was anxious to find out who'd be watching her or helping with her duties as acting owner. The brunette sees the board including her mother Linda dress in a green suit and white suit. "Mom, what's going on?"

* * *

"Oh don't worry honey, everything will be fine."

Raw had ended and the show went better than planned, Jade and Wade arrived at her hotel tonight. Blind close, Wade guided her to the hotel. "Wade, honey."

"Shhh, I got you baby."

Jade was dress in a white halter dress with her blond her in neat bun, Wade had on slack and dressed in black from head to toe. "Surprise." He removed, the blindfold from her eyes and surprise Jade with a small white cake and wine. With a table for two, on the balcony of the hotel, with the view of Raligh, Jade turns to Wade. "Ahh Wade this awesome."

"So you like it." He asks pulling out her seat.

"Yes I love it thank you." She kisses him, and her heart was now breaking. She couldn't keep this from him, she had to tell Wade. "There's something I have tell you."

Wade frown. "Your pregnant?"

"Hello no!" She laughs. "I am only…actually I am…I love you." With was true but she hadn't exactly planned on telling him that. Wade kisses her hand. "I love you too sweetheart."

Raw had ended and the Stephanie investigation had started. She could thank Pat enough for the heads up. She found out there was later there more to her to investigate, Stephanie couldn't believe how much minor items she ignored. Her thoughts were racing as the sights of the person who open the door. The heiress eyes widen as her co partner open the door. "Shane are you fucking kidding me?" Stephanie said aloud gaining the attention of everyone.

Shane could do nothing but smirk. He was wearing his classic black but this time it's a suit and it was neat. He had shaven and was more presentable. Shane looked like a McMchaon. The Sterling diamond face watch, the Hermes's cuff links, and being neatly groom, he walks over to his baby sister. "Hey sis." Shane embrace her while doing so, he cocks his neck to whisper in her ear. "I told you bitch that this wasn't over."

* * *

Okay so I am not a professional writer, so I found out that season are like 1 year so in 12 episodes area year lol. And also I wrote this even before Randy got suspended…wow.

Hope you enjoy season 2


	2. chapter 2 You were warned

Okay its official no one likes Tamar Wow. I posted this chapter because i will not be able to post later on when i want to so...here is episode 2. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Behind the Ropes, Season 2 Make him see that I love him

Jacksonville, Fl

"Yes…ahh ummm Jonathan!" Tamar screams that echoed throughout Jonathan's penthouse. Him and Candice separated leaving her with the home, but for his kids, Jonathan bought a 4,000 square foot three bedroom penthouse. When his kids wasn't visiting, Tamar called it home. Jonathan guides the hips of the younger female on top of him. "Yes…that's it mmm." He grunts. "Come on it baby that its."

"Ahhh."

Heavy breathing , the two climax and Tamar fell on top of Jonathan. Heart racing and mind lost in a daze. "That was amazing."

He kisses her forehead. "I know right."

"I been meaning to ask you something? Are you black or you just got a good tan?"

Jonathan laughs. "A good tan, why?"

"Because Karla hair is kinky curly , and I know mine can be if I don't flat iron it." Tamar says.

"Yeah, Candice is Cuban too and mix with some more stuff but none the less, it doesn't matter…"

"Yeah its not a matter." Tamar said looking into his brown eyes. "Your cute."

Jonathan smirks. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, did you see my match a few weeks ago?"

He nods. "You need to work on your falls. Want me to help?"

"Yeah sure, Papa Mack been helping us too, me and Jade."

Jonathan smiles. "Great, your working with a legend in the business Papa Mack is the best."

"You are too… I love you."

Jonathan looks down and kisses her on the forehead again. "Love ya kiddo." He decide not to acknowledge what the young female was saying.

* * *

Stamford,CT

Stephanie couldn't believe her week, Shane had come back and he had just as much as control over the company as she did. He was clean and his mind was determined to get her back for what she did. The heiress arches a brow as to how Shane was about to get that done. Stephanie removed her mind from those thoughts and put her focus on the business.

"Lauranitis, come here."

She notice John walking pass her office. "Hey."

"Hey, come here." Stephanie says. "Close the door."

"Shane is back."

"I know, I saw just came back from a meeting with him. And he's hired his personal girl Kelly Barbie."

Stephanie sighs rolling her eyes. "So what he hired a personal slut. I need to have this investigation over with."

"It's going to take time, don't worry." John said. "Don't worry Stephanie."

* * *

Melinda was back working at the office and she had brought DJ as well and set him up a small nursery. Daniel was preparing a comeback from his injury, and Kylie would be starting the 2nd grade and couldn't wait to pick up her some new clothes for the school year, although she'll be wearing a uniform. The veteran Diva received an email, it was for the hall of fame and who was going to be inducted. Her eyes widen as she rolled over the names, all familiar but one stood out from the rest. "Are you kidding?" She laughs. "She's being inducted?"

* * *

Miami, FL

"Word is The Body is being inducted into the hall of fame. I've always wanted to meet her." Layla says. "Talk about flawless."

"So what's Randy been up too he's hasn't answered my calls or text." Alicia said ignoring her friend comment about the legend.

"He's been busy, I haven't been talking to him as late either." Layla half lied.

"So he's still wrestling and everything?"

Layla sighs not wanting to get involved in her friend and her boyfriends dealings. "Yeah." But she couldn't lie either.

"That's fuck up." Alicia moans. "How does he get to stay-"

"He paid a fine-" _shit._

"A fine! Are you serious?" Alicia spat. "I'm about to go home."

"Are you kidding me? Alicia have lunch with me, I thought we were going to spend time together."

"I'm sorry I'm about to… I am just gonna go home."

* * *

Both Wade and Randy deiced to hang out today, which was something they haven't did all summer unless it was in a locker room. Randy was the only person who he told about Jade so he knew they were official.

"So man, what's up."

"I feel like shit for not talking to Alicia. It just sucks ass she's suspended and I did roids and weed and I only got fined."

"Maybe Stephanie did it for a reason mate? I mean you are improving." Wade said.

"Ugh, I just feel like shit-"

"It's not your fault. Miz got suspended as well. Not sure what they found tho."

Randy shrugs his shoulders. "Oh. She's with Layla now so I'm going to head over there later."

"Speaking of which, your girl is hot man she's been turning up the ring."

Randy smiles. "Yeah, she has I'm proud of her."

"Are you in love with her?" Wade says noticing the look in his friends eyes.

Randy leans back before taking in the water bottle. "No, I like her big difference."

"Whatever bro." Wade said denying everything.

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan and Candice pre pared Carmen and Karla's birthday party. Summer was about to be over and school was about to start so a pool party was more than proper. Oddly, Candice invited Rena, the same woman that tired to hit on Jonathan a few weeks ago. She opt to help Candice as well. The theme was' Paris at pool side with hello kitty' Candice couldn't thank God heaven enough that Paris and Hello kitty had item together From the invitations, the cup cakes and marble sheet cake. Dip, hotdogs, hamburgers was on the menu.

"So why the theme?" Rena asks.

"Jonathan took us there before the summer and the girls loved it. So since they were born in the same month a three days apart tada! Paris b day." Candice said simply wearing a pink bikini with a white sorage and gold Gucci flip flops to complete her look a big white beach hat. Rena's appearance was the same but only her frame was smaller but and she wore black from head to toe.

"Oh" Rena said simply. Jonathan was loaded. She knew Candice didn't do shit and she'd never thought that a wrestler makes so much money. Rena notice the estate, the two Bentleys outside with a M-class Benz and above all the girls were wearing matching white Gucci two piece swimsuits.

**Tamar: I miss you**

**Jonathan: Miss you too baby, talk to you later, it's the girls birthday party.**

**Tamar: later Mauh!**

Leaving his cell on the counter, the champion places both Karla and Carmen's gifts on the counter next to the cake. He taps Candice on the shoulder. "Hey Darlin, you need these to be put somewhere?"

Candice makes a cute face whenever she had to think. "Ummm, leave it there John, but can you get the hotdogs?"

"Candi we got a cook this year…" Jonathan said.

"Oh, I forgot." Which she did, she'd rather have his almost brunt hotdogs.

"Mom, get into the pool!" Karla yells.

Jonathan hugs Candice from behind. "Yeah Candice get into the pool-"

He pushes her in the pool. "Ahhh Jonathan I'm going to kill you!"

_Guess they are still together…maybe _Rena thought as she watch the secen unfold before her eyes.

* * *

Miami,Fl

Alicia was at her condo watching re runs of Miami Vice. She was a fan of the show but most of all the 80's. The knock at the door made the diva pause her show and head for the door. Looking through the peep hole she sighs opening the door. "Hey."

"How been?" Randy said rubbing his hands through his spike hair.

"Okay, you?"

"Better now that your not too mad at me." Randy says making a face.

"It's not your fault, its just not fair." Alicia said honestly.

"I paid ten grand and had to drop the IC title." Randy said attempting to make his friend feel better. "Come V don't be mad at me." He hugs her. "Come here."

Alicia wraps her arm around her friends bulkily frame. "It sucks being out, wrestling is all that I do."

"And cook fucked food."

"Shut up no one asked you." She playfully slaps him on the shoulder. "Where's my girl?"

"Layla is in NYC doing interviews and photo shoots. So can I kick it with you?"

"Yeah I guess…watching Miami Vice with the legend killa." Alicia said pointing the remote to the tv.

Randy sits down next her and smiles and places a smile on his handsome features. "A girls wett dream."

Alicia rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up!"

"Why are you so dress up?" Randy said noticing the cute yet casual dress and asscories his friend was wearing.

"Shad is coming over."

Randy gasp. "I knew it I knew it!" He said heading up towards her bathroom. "Yall gonna fuck?"

Alicia blush knowing that there might be a chance she will give up the goodies tonight. "Maybe if he's nice."

"Well you might want to get rid of these tampons, the face wax and shit because us guy we ramble through stuff-"

"RANDY STOP!" Alicia said running towards the door, as he teased her with Nair wax box.

"I didn't know you had a bread _Victor_."

"I am going to slap the hit out of you Randy!"

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Daniel and Jonathan rested in the Gazebo, the party had wined down the girls opened gifts so cake was being cut and served.

"So for you guys to be separated it looks like you two are really together."

Jonathan sighs. "Yeah well, whatever."

"But this blonde has been eating you up with her eyes man."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "That lady, yeah she tired. It was too funny, Karla told her I didn't like blondes."

"Well looks like she didn't care."

Jonathan could spot women like her a mile away. Money was her motive and with Jonathans wealth and look was a plus. Jonathan mentally rolls his eyes as she began to make her way over towards the two men.

"Thanks for the invite Jonathan, the party was amazing and my daughter had a nice time with your girls."

"Oh I think Candice did all the inviting but thank you."

Daniel couldn't help the look on the females face. And decide to grab his daughter and leave. "Alright man, talk to you later. Gotta get Kylie and get back on the road."

"Later man, but she wasn't to spend the night she can." Jonathan watches as Daniel nods and walks away. "Listen, Rena-"

"Now Jonathan despite what the headlines say, I know how hard wrestling can be. I own a message spa resort not that far from here…here's my card my cell is on the back just for you."

"Thanks but, I have one-"

"They can't do it like me." Rena said seductively. "Listen-"

"No you listen."

Both Jonathan and Rena looks up to see Candice standing in the door frame the gazebo. "If you come anywhere near my family or my home again I'll kick your ass Rena. Go find your own man better yet, stop being a hoe and your man will find you."

Rena gives a nasty look to Candice and returning that look to Jonathan. "Please, I don't need a man who will cheat on me anyway."

As she walks away, Jonathan pulls his wife close to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't my fault Candice, can't help it if I look good baby."

Candice smiles. "I didn't do this for you I did it for respect, were still married-"

"But separated…right. Those were your terms." He reminded her.

"Until you get your act together yes."

Jonathan didn't feel like having this conversation. He wanted to go back inside kiss his girls goodnight and go to sleep in the guestroom. "Can I spend the night?"

"I never said you can't you're the one who got the condo…" Candice walks off slowly following her. That night, the girls along with Candice and Jonathan watched a movie. Candice wanted them to have a sleep over but decide not too. Candice looks over to Carmen who was lying on her dad and the other side of Jonathan was the birthday girl herself Karla. This picture and moment was so familiar but yet it felt distant. She couldn't help but smile. _Damn John just give in…I want to save our marriage we need help…God make him see that_.

* * *

New York City, NYC

Shane McMahon awoke the next morning inside of his 5th ave apartment. His brown eyes lands on the blonde haired naked female that laid on his king size bed. Shane shakes his head as he places on his Derk Rose Robe. His body wasn't as fit as guys in the locker room but Shane was solid and he made a suit look good as well and with a little weight on him it didn't look bad either. Brushing his teeth and taking care of his other morning rituals, the heir had so much he wanted do. Only a year ago he wanted to party, do coke and buy up everything in the world. Shane got sober, and notice that he had the world in his hands. The world of professional wrestling, he would turn the creative side of the company upside down and do nothing that has never been done before. But first, Stephanie was on his list of things to do.

"So what are you thinking about?"

Shane smiles over at the younger female in his bed. "Taking over the world."

* * *

_Mmmm what's Shane up too? _


	3. Chapter 3 Text blast from the past

Behind the Ropes Season 2 episode 3 Text blast from the past

Stamford, Ct

While holding her baby in her arms bottle feeding him, Melinda looks through the emails at her office. She notice the magazine cover for Wrestlemania to promote the event, it was none other than The Body or Legs. Melinda sighs. "Really, I don't want to see this woman, and what the hell her body still looks like are you fucking kidding me?" Melinda eyes widen as she flip through the photos that haven't been posted to the company website. The Body was aging gracefully and her tummy her tone and her abs were to die for. Here's the deal, The Body and Daniel were dating way before they both enter the company. Daniel broke up with Body for reasons unknown Daniel said it wasn't working and therefore Melinda and Daniel began to date. Ever since then both divas had a hidden tension for each other, but that made their matches even better. Melinda hope things have change, she gotten older and so has Body. Let's hope the mature setting sink in.

* * *

Miami, Fl

"Why do you have a $285 dress shirts?" Tamar thought it was just insane. She was looking at the dress suits Jonathan had laid for a few appearances. Blue suite, white Armni dress shirt with Fendi cuff links.

Jonathan laughs. "Because I want to." He kisses her. "Besides, I never had nice clothes let alone expensive clothes growing up. But I was happy, and I knew I was going to have the life I always dreamed of."

"Awww." Tamar kisses him on the lips and it turns passionately. The younger female straddles him. "I love you."

Jonathan smiles. "Ah kiddo."

She notices her face and begins to chuckle. "Something wrong?" Tamara ask.

"No, it's just, we've only been at this a few months. You can't just throw love out there."

Tamar makes a face. "I'm not, I do-"

"How do you know Tamar?"

Tamar didn't know, but she had some strong feelings for the older man although she know she should have. The female threw herself off the former champion. "Nevermind, that's cool. I gotta pack for the house shows this weekend."

Jonathan follows Tamar into the bathroom. "I thought there was an understanding on our relationship Tam?"

"Yes, but I can't help how I feel."

He sighs. "Listen, I like you a lot, Tamar I do. But your young baby, I know your going to find someone better and younger than me."

"Just because I'm 20 and your 40 doesn't mean anything to me." _Well it should because your actually 17 and he's 40. _Tamar thoughts were began to bring her back into reality. "Let's get dress and I'll meet up with you on the road."

"Please Tamar just don't be mad at me." Jonathan says in a low tone making his deep voice sound horse."

"I'm not, I understand." She kisses him on the cheek. "We'll talk about it this weekend."

"I'm not book for any house shows so I am going to be with my girls, but Sunday I'll leave out of Jacksonville, and fly straight to Saint Louis for Raw… okay."

Tamar nods. "Lock the door on the way out."

* * *

Randy turns his left to see the latte colored skin of his girlfriend next to him in bed. It was still dark outside and it was only 5:33 am. Usually Randy would be getting ready to head to the gym but no, he wasn't about to. Instead him and Layla had to catch a flight, none the less to Saint Louis his hometown. Monday night Raw was being held there tonight and all he wanted to do was wrestle, greet fans, and leave back out and head for KanasCity, KS for the Smackdown taping, then Florida for two days then back to the Midwest for the weekend. His cell buzz and he could hardly believe he name the pop up on hi screen. His handsome features were place with confusion. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He mouth as he deleted the text.

"Morning baby!" Layla said with excitement. "I'm still sore from last night."

Randy arches a brow. "Wanna go again-"

"We'll miss our flight, and I want to go to STL see your home town-"

"Baby…seriously there's nothing there but the arch and on our way towards the arena we can stop and see that okay-actually you can see that when we land."

Layla made her face pout. "Well at least take me to your favorite restaurant there."

Randy rolls his eyes. "There is a Hooters in every state-"

Layla laughs. "You're a jerk."

"Okay, I got a surprise for you then." He kisses her. "Let's get ready for our flight and as soon as we land I'll take you to some of my favorite places."

"Great."

* * *

Saint Louis, Mo

Monday night Raw was on and rocking in Saint Louis. Tonight was all title matches and a cage match with the heavy weight title to be on the line. Layla vs. Tara vs. Gail Kim was the match to kick off the show. Randy invited his father backstage and he couldn't help but to have his father watch her match.

"So it's the Asian girl?" His father asks.

"No, the black one with kinky hair." Randy said with a sneaky smirk on his face because he knew after the show he's was going to get into something tonight.

"Oh…" his father said. "So how long you two been dating?"

"You gotta ask her but don't tell I said that. I am just going to say a few months." Randy notice the tone in his dad's voice but didn't take his eyes from the screen. "What?"

"Nothing, she's pretty gal."

"She beautiful." Randy said without knowing it said this outlould. Layla had counted Gail Kim's move, to attack her with the bulldog. There was a angle going with her Jade and Tamar. The ladies stood at the ramp to distract Layla from the champion Gail Kim since their leader Tara was out. This gave Tara enough time for Tara to knee Layla in the back. "Oh baby!" Randy yells to the monitor. "Get up girl!" He didn't know the aspect of the match but he knew Gail will come out the winner. But Layla's performance was getting better and better. "And your winner…Gail Kim!"

Randy turns to his dad who had a weak smile on her face. "She's gorgeous right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"My match up is after the commercial break so after the show." Randy was beyond excited,, but his father…no much. He'd stay for his son match. "What happen to Mickie?"

Randy's face frown. "Don't know , don't care."

* * *

After the diva's match and as Gail Kim raised her hands up in the air. The short video played for the hall of fame inductee it was none other than The Body. Old mash ups of matches, photos and promos to promote the legendary leggy diva. Melinda could do nothing but roll her eyes.

"Damn that bad, you'll get your turn."

The red head looks up from her monitor to see the oldest McMahon. "Shane?"

"Yes, that's me." He winks at the redhead diva leaning in her door way. "Congrats on the baby boy."

"Thank you." She looks over to DJ's crib. "How you been?"

"Clean and sober past 120days, real real good." Shane said in a perky tone. "So…I am about to go a make an announcement. Please watch."

Melinda could do nothing but nod her head. Now she knew Randy was the bad boy off camera but she believe that Shane McMahon got him beat, or had him beat. Melinda couldn't wait to see what was all this about and she wanted to know did Stephanie have anything to do with it.

* * *

**Alicia: What's going on I hear Shane is there tonight. 7:59pm**

**Layla: No I haven't seen him babe, stay off the internet 8:04 pm**

**Alicia: Im at home for another month what you want me to do? Lol great match by the way. 8: 05pm**

**Layla: Thanks 8:06pm**

"Hey, babe follow me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Layla still in her wrestling gear followed her boyfriend. "Your sweaty."

"I know so take a shower with me."

"Randy…" She said bashfully. "What's going on?"

The couple appeared before a man that looks similar to Randy. Wearing cowboy boots, jeans white dress shirt and cowboy hat he plastered a weak smile on his face. "Dad, this is Layla my girlfriend and baby this is my dad."

Layla couldn't believe it. "Randy I look I mess." Layla said punching him in the arm. "Hello sir how are you."

Bob, extends his hand to the younger female. "great and you young lady?"

"Great, nice to meet you-"

"Yeah this was a surprise to both of us. I didn't plan or knew he had a girlfriend." Bob looks to his son. "We don't talk much."

Randy sighs inside. Are you serious bro? Bob continues to talk. "Anyways I have to get going, your mom is waiting on me." He gives his son a hand shake not wanting the sweat to get on him. Layla began to feel uncomfortable. "Well its nice meeting you sir."

"You too as well." Layla turns to Randy. "Hey ledged killer, I'm about to take a shower. I'll wait for you."

Randy kisses her on cheek. "Alright babe." He walks his dad to his rental. "So you want to tell me what that was about-"

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, how was I suppose to know Randy we haven't talked in months have seen you really only when you come here for your job. What happened to Mickie-"

"Fuck Mickie! and who care if I told you about her not, is this because she's black?"

Bob eyes widen at his son's outburst. "Randy get help, you know better than that and when you do give me a call." Bob couldn't believe the actions of his son. He didn't know if it was the wrestling or something else, but he hope that his son would get better.

* * *

Raw was on coming to an end only to be surprise by entrance music unknown to the world. _Here comes the money! Here comes the money.. _

Shane; _For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Shane McMahon. Older son of Vince McMahon an I want to thank everyone who are keeping my father in your prayers, he's doing a tab bit better. They moved him home now so thank God that he's at home instead of that creepy hospital. I know that I am the last person everyone to expect to be out here knowing my history but that's my past. I am going to make this company run better for the sake of my father and once he's back and up on his feet, he'll hardly have to lift a finger. Another person who will be responablie for that is my baby sister Stephanie McMahon and if you guys didn't know she's been the acting chairman appointed by the board for almost the past year. And give it up for her she's been doing an amazing job. (crowd cheers) But Stephanie…I didn't forget how you got that position, and neither did karma…what goes around comes around Stephanie and since your being invest aged…(the crowd gasp) I am going to do my best to help you out sis. Looking forward to working with you, seeing the crowd in every night and working with everyone in the back…see everyone on Smackdown._

* * *

Stamford, CT

Stephanie's cell phone was now blowing up since Shane had made the announcement of her being invest aged. She takes the battery out and rolled over to the cold side of her bed. Shane had just made a private matter public, and so now it was time to pull out the big guns. "Okay Shane…okay."

* * *

Saint Louis, Mo

Jade and Wade were sitting in the parking having a very deep and flirtatious conversation with one another until John Lauranitits spotted them across the parking lot and began to march towards them.

"What is his deal?" Wade ask her noticing that Jade loosen her embrace from him.

"Hard to explain." Jade thought she said in her head when in reality, it was out loud.

"I'm your boyfriend, what's too hard to explain?" Wade didn't understand. Lauranitis was the General Manger not her father. "You just work for him."

If only Jade could tell him the truth. "Listen, I gotta go, I'll meet you down in Miami then we'll be back on the road for the weekend for the house shows okay?" With a peck on the cheek. Jade left without a reply from Wade who nod simply at the blonde.

"Where' Tamar Jade?" Lauranitis smokers voice was now simply getting to the younger female. Jade rolls her eyes as she followed him back inside of the building. "No."

"Haven't I told you about being with that guy or any other guy around here?"

"Wade and I were just friends-"

Laurinitis turns to the blonde. "Right, and I just love to eat ice cream because it makes me lose weight. Knock it off Jade or you'll be in deep shit." He takes the envelope of $3000 in cash out and gives it to Jade. She counted it and stashed it in her pocket. "Hand this over to Tamar and you girls are booked for the weekend shows."

"Yes." Jade says accepting the envelope for Tamar. "Anything else?"

"Yes…stay away from Wade and keep your legs close. If I start to hear things I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Clear?"

"...Crystal."

* * *

"You mind telling me what that was about back there?" Layla question her boyfriend as he got inside of the rental.

"Nothing, that's my dad."

"Well…the air was weird tonight. You never told me about your dad and he seem clueless to me that I was your life." Layla said softly. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just drive to the next town okay babe. I just want to forget about this night." Randy looks over to the beauty next to him. "Please?"

"Ok, I'll drop it." Layla smiles.

"Thank you."

_…hours later…_

Layla had switch driving with Randy and the couple soon arrived at their dentations. Randy feel straight to sleep with nothing but a pair of boxers on. Layla, places on his RKO nwo version shirt and left her curls fall loosely, she wasn't in the mood to tie her hair up. Completely drain, the diva turns off the light and cuddle next to her handsome boyfriend who was snoring softly. The buzzing vibration of Randy's cell was something that kept waking Layla up throughout her sleep. Damn he sleeps like a rock. It was 3 am and Randy's text message was 5 messages new. Layla looks at Randy before taking his phone and seeing who it was that was texting her man.

**Bob: Hey son, not sure what the hell that was back there but I hope you get better soon with whatever demons your fighting with. I wish you and your girl nothing but the best…but Mickie call she sounded frantic and scared…you know the issues that's going on with her and you need to handle your business like a man**.

**Dad: I love you son if you need anything let me know. 12:34am**

**Unknown: Randy, I need your help please 2:33am**

**Unknown: Talked your dad tonight, he told me were in town, did he give you my messages 2:50am**

**Unknown: Goodnight Randy, I'll try to reach you later 3:01 am**

Layla began to wonder but decide not too. She switched the messages back to unread and pulls closer next to her boyfriend. _What issues? What business…above all why is Mickie calling and texting my man?_

* * *

_Ooooh Snap! _


	4. Chapter 4 Just like old times

Behind the ropes season 2, Ep 4 Just like old times

**Thank you to thoes that reviewed and follow. if you want me to place your hometown in my story let me know! thanks xoxo**

* * *

New York City, New York

**Stephanie: That was a low blow and you know it. 8:02am**

**Shane: Let's face it sis, drama sells, now I am all in for going off script with us but I believe the people would rather hear the real deal than something written buy "Good writers." 8:32am**

**Stephanie: The board is going to murder you 9:00am**

**Shane: Well let's see how many people tune in next week, I mean after that announcement, Boston was sold out and truth be told Stephanie you've done a great job but sis…rating and sell outs is where its at. 9:05 am**

**Stephanie: We'll see about this 9:09 am**

Shane sent the text with a smirk on his face. Knowing that he knew he was right. The sell out boosted his ego but Stephanie being speechless was priceless. "Kelly…let's go!"

* * *

Miami, FL

**Layla: What's up with Mickie and Randy? 11:00am**

Alicia stares at the text message before her, this was none of her business nore did she want to go behind Randy's back. She sighs before sending her reply

**Fox: They broke up but really, you should be asking Randy any questions that you might have, that's my boy and you're my home girl 11:22am**

Layla shakes her head at the text she just received. Randy wasn't acting normal but at the same time he was more loving. Something was wrong, Layla hope Mickie didn't have anything to do with it. The Brit watches as the rain fell hard on the window of her Miami beach apartment. Randy was out with Wade so the Brit was by herself. She opens her laptop and decide to do some online shopping instead of letting her thoughts drift to unwanted thoughts.

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

The dark sky came over the large estate of the Barnett's. Jonathan was home and he spent all the time he could with his daughters. Candice watches as Jonathan laying in the middle of the living room floor reading to Karla and Carmen. They just had a princess party and Jonathan wearing a tiara with some type of pink fur material around his neck; this was fun to look at. Candice knew the look on their daughters face and they were about to get sleepy. The burnett decides to slowly walk over and watch as the minutes wind down as the girls feel sound asleep on the living room floor. Jonathan finally took notice that both his daughters were asleep while in the middle of reading their story to them. He slowly gets up and began to remove all the pink costume jewelry and places a blanket over them. Jonathan was thinking about taking a picture and posting it to his twitter but decide not too. Instead he turn to his Candice gorgeous features. Her brown hair was in a mess bun, she wore a green tight tank top and yoga pants. "Hey."

She smiles. "Hey." She was still so in love with the gorgeous man in front of her but Candice knew she had to stay her ground. "How long you think the rain will last?"

Jonathan shrugs. "Not sure, I thought hurricane season was over but I am not sure what this is. It's been raining for days straight." He smiles. "Now if we'd moved to Denver like I wanted-"

Candice laughs. "Whatever it's cold there. Its beautiful but really, I can care less John I told you Florida. You know I am from Wisconsin. " She says leaning on the island.

Jonathan places a smirk on his dark handsome features. "I know, and then you say this house and feel in love with it. And you said you wanted it so I bought it."

Candice and Jonathan gave each other a stare. "Do you remember why I wanted it?"

"Because it overlooks the ocean, and because the house is big enough for us to have as many kids as we want."

Candice smiles. "He remembers."

Jonathan arches his brow. "What can I say.." He gets up from his seat and began to walk towards her. "I love you."

She sighs. "I love you too John."

The former world champion began to interlock with his wife's hands. The thunder roared through the storm outside. Both Jonathan and Candice did not take their eyes off one another. "So…"

"So…" Candice spoke. "I place everything in the guest room for you." She drops her gaze as well the touch of his hand. "So, help me with the girls to put them to bed."

Jonathan sighs as his wife walks out the kitchen and heads towards the room where Karla and Carmen feel asleep. It seems like this game was going to go on but at the same time Jonathan was breaking down, and with Tamar now being in the picture…things might get worse.

* * *

Tampa,FL

While holding his son in his arms, Daniel decide to watch a few old episodes of Wrestling and from the mid 90's. He a few days off until the weekend and with the raining being as it is, he couldn't help but stay at home. Melinda and Kylie were sleep and it was just him and his son.

"You see daddy? That was when mullets were a bit cool, looking back on it now what the heck was I thinking?" Daniel says. And then, Melinda appears on the screen, Her then bright red hair and green eyes and tone body brought back memories. Although, they had crushes on each other back then, Daniel still hate to admit that Melinda took is breath away every time she appeared on the monitor in the back.

_97..._

"_Dude you like her just tell her." Jonathan says._

"_No, what are you talking about?" Daniel says._

_Jonathan tosses his knee pads on the bench. "Listen, I hear she isn't dating anyone."_

"_Well I see her handing around Nash a lot before he left-"_

"_What better time than this to make your move remember he left for WCW for more money two years ago…come on. Unless you still have something for legs…"_

_Daniel rolls his eyes. Adriana the body was suppose to be his wife and the one he was married too, but her career came first and in the end the two split since being together for 15 years. Daniel also had trust issues, too afraid to commit. "Maybe a drink, but I'm playing the field right now."_

_-end of flashback-_

Those trust issues didn't last long, months later they began dating and three yeas later he propose. But, Adriana was now lingering in his head. She's being inducted into the hall of fame this year and not only that, she will be around at the offices and the arenas. Daniel had moved on and so did she so there could be no issue…right?

* * *

Boston, MASS

Melinda sighs as she read over the short story line she was involved in. Not only did she have to spend more time to be away from her kids, and train a bit harder, but she was working a match against Adriana that following Monday after she was inducted. Her green eyes lands on the poster that was advertise for the Hall of Fame. Adriana stood out among all the former wrestlers. "Really?

"What you don't like pose?"

Melinda's head shoots up to see the blonde standing in the doorway of her backstage office. She still looked good, and the smirk she kept was still same too. Adriana had on green tight but lose fitted knee length dress and snake skin pumps. Her blonde locks flowed pass her shoulders and her body was just as a fit and tone as it was 13 some years ago. As much as Melinda hate to admit, Adriana was hot from head to toe and she was a beast in the ring. "Hi…Body how are you?"

"Wonderful, just looking for the writing department." Adriana's eyes wonder through Melinda's office. "Nice…heard you and…Danny boy had a baby. Congrats."

"Yeah thanks…he's a jr." Melinda threw in. "I believe the writing room is a few doors down on your left."

"Thanks, looking forward to wrestling you as well. Just like old times."

Melinda nods. "Yeah…just like old times."

* * *

"Okay so what's going on?" Alicia asks pulling Randy to the side who just arrived at the arena.

"What the hell are you talking bout Fox" Randy arches a brow.

"Mickie…she's been texting me." Alicia states.

Randy frowns. "Look I've been ignoring her calls and texts and so should you."

"Is everything okay?" Alicia asks. Randy places his arm around Alicia.

"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry. I just ran into Shad and he's looking for you anyway."

Alicia smiles at the mention of his name. "Okay, take care."

Randy let go of his friend as he began to walk the men's locker room. Mickie was now getting out of hand.

**Randy: You need to leave Alicia alone and I am with someone…I'm over it Mickie 3:03pm**

**Mickie: So finally, I had to get to Alicia in order for you to reply back. 3:14pm**

**Randy: Because I know you don't fucking want anything! 3:16pm**

**Mickie: It's not about wanting anything from you Randy, you forgot there was something you just blew off and it wasn't our relationship or me. I don't want to talk about this over the phone or through you from a text know where I live 3:20pm**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asks Tamar as she was looking online.

"Looking up the car you have, its like $200,000 something dollar car-"

"So." Jonathan laughs. "Whats up with you and pricing my things darlin?"

"That's a lot of money." Tamar laughs.

"No, it isn't." Jonathan smiles. "It's all about you think kiddo." He kisses her on her forehead and his brown eyes returns to the screen. "Guitar and cars huh?"

"Yeah, I always wanted one of these." Tamar sighs.

"You'll get one. Your making money now, besides you never told me or showed you that you played the guitar. You write songs and everything?" He asks.

"Sure do, I'll give you a show one day-"

"Only if I can play the part of the groupie." He laughs before kissing her on her neck and his lips landing on hers. "You know how I am…I gotta warm up."

"I love you Jonathan." Tamar sighs. ""I shouldn't and you might not feel the same but-"

"Hey hey its cool alright…listen we'll talk later okay." _Actually Tamar we wont._

Tamar nods and heads out the door only to be greeted with Daniel on the other side with a stun look on his face. "Hey girl! What's up?"

"Nothing just leaving, later."

Daniel quickly closes the door and gives Jonathan a glare from hell. "Talk about having your cake and eating it too."

"Shut up." Jonathan sighs.

"This is what you call making the marriage work, no wonder you not in a rush to go see the doctor."

"Listen, Candice will come around- and its con-."

"OH and until she does I guess your going to fuck Tamar right?" Daniel spoke bluntly. "Because I know that you are."

Jonathan gives Daniel a stare. "Listen, don't you go sounding the perfect husband okay…you had your share too-"

"Yeah but I know better why, because I hate hearing Melinda's mouth and like seriously…I'm scared of her she's' like…evil man. But besides that I grew up."

Jonathan shakes his head. "Are we going to talk about wrestling or my personal life?"

Daniel throws his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright fine…but im telling you there's something up with her and her friend and just can't pin point it."

Jonathan knew Daniel had his back on everything but Tamar and Candice was something Daniel need to keep his nose out of. "Let's just stick to business today...okay?"

* * *

After the show, Layla and Randy headed towards their hotel room. The two made plans to meet up with Shad and Alicia for breakfast. Although she hardly seen Randy days, he appear to be must better way better than the days before.

"Join me bed?" He asks.

Layla runs her fingers through her curly hair. "Sure…what are we watching?"

"Something that's black and white…like our kids going be."

Layla laughs. "You want to have kids?"

Randy looks down into her chocolate eyes. "One day-"

"Wit me?"

"Yea… if I am scaring you, tell me to shut up." Randy said smirking at her.

Layla smiles. "No, your cool. It's just that before now I never knew you were the type to want a kid."

"yeah…have a little something running around here." Randy says not taking his eyes from Layla. "I love you Layla."

He said it. Layla could do nothing but kiss him passionately. With their foreheads touching and giving him a slight kiss on his lips. "love you too Randy."

* * *

The next morning, John Lauranitis had to sign more paper work for both Jade and Tamar. With him now being their legal guardian one thing but he got 15 percent cut for all and everything. Not only the young ladies were being pushed and booked like crazy, that still didn't by pass the fact that Jade and Wade were dating and he knew it. But another thing that Jonathan couldn't stand was people not taking him seriously, and Jade fit into that category. Since he was their legal guardian, their test results were separate but ran just the same. They were both clean, nothing was found but a fetus. "Damn slut." John tosses the paper down and couldn't believe what he was reading. Now he was the man that had to come up with a plan before Stephanie found out.

* * *

Providence, Rhode Island

Tamar sat on the king size bed of Jonathan's hotel suit. Her brown eyes looks up to the older handsome man sanding before her, he had a large something behind his back.

"What is that? What are you hiding?"

He smile that signature smile of his. "Well, you had a secret and you never told me about your talent so." He pulls around a Gibson j-45 guitar. "This is for you, So tune up to your liking and play me a song kiddo."

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Tamar screams. "Are you freaking serious Jonathan!"

He hugs and kisses her. "Now come on let me hear what you got."

Tamar began to tune herself up and playing a little something before a song came to her head. "What's song you want me to play?"

Jonathan lays down on the bed giving her his full attention. "Whatever comes to mind."

_Tamar took a moment and began to play the strings…_

_Took this love and I took it down,Climbed a mountain and I turned around,And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills,Till the landslide brought me down,Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?Can the child within my heart rise above?And can I sail through the changing ocean tides,Can I handle the seasons of my life?Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know,Well, I've been afraid of changing'Cause I've built my life around you,But time makes you bolder,Children get older I'm getting older too,Yes I'm getting older too, so_

Jonathan smiles. "That was good, very mature song-"

"My grand dad taught it to me before he died. And yes I am a Stevie Nicks fan-"

"No complaints here…I adore the lady too." Jonathan smiles. "Listen, I care about you a lot Tamar..I do and I just wanted to let you know that."

"Maybe we could just be friends, its for the best." Tamar looks up nervously at the older man before her. "I think by us having sex it complicated some things with me."

"Okay, if that's how you feel…but if you ever need to release some tension…" He kisses her on the cheek. "You can release it on me."

His voice still brought shiver through her spine and she didn't know how to react to his touch, present and even him period. "I'll think about." she blew a kiss. "Bye John."

"Bye Tamar." Jonathan closes the door behind him. He felt there was closure but at the same time he felt incomplete. The former champion took a deep breath before calling his wife. "Candice…what are you doing…oh yeah…the girls are still at school…well I've been thinking and really I have no choice…I miss you, I miss being with you so let's do the counselor session…yes really im serious."

He didn't like it but in the end and in his heart Candice was in his heart as well as his kids. He remember the promise that he made to himself a long time ago, to be the man of the house and not to have the same broken home like he once did.

* * *

_Uh oh who's pregnant?_


	5. Chapter 5 You were warned

Thank you for the reviews

* * *

Behind the ropes season 2 ep 5 You were warned

Stanford, CT

Stephanie was still being investigated so majority of her dealings had been brought with the board of directors. Shane so far, was winning. She couldn't stand it and her not being busy was something the heiress was use too. Stephanie looks at the bed next to her, it was her father still in an unstable state. "God please wake him up soon." Stephanie didn't know what else to do but pray, believe in hope and get along with her day. Around noon, she arrived back at her office and something came across her desk. Her eyes widen at the information before her. "Things just keep getting better and better don't they?"

She knew she needed to be at Raw this week.

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan was more nervous than ever but he wanted things to work in his marriage. Candice and Jonathan were sitting on a couch in front of a woman no less. Jonathan had on a pair of black rim glasses, a black Ralph Lauren button down and blue jeans completed with black Louis Vittuon dress shoes. He then looks towards his wife. "You look nice Candi."

She smiles. "Thank you." Candice had on a green Bebe Maxi dress, white Gucci flip flops and her brown hair completed in bun. Their marriage counselor saw that these two were both good looking, well off and yet something was broken in their relationship.

"Hello are you two Candice and Jonathan?"

"Yes." The couple spoke at the same time.

"Awesome, I am Jackie Gayda, you guys can call me Jackie." She said greeting the couple. Jackie knew of Jonathan because her husband and her son were fans of his and she had no choice but to watch wrestling with them, it was the only time she had to spend with them.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jackie asks.

Jonathan smiles at Candice. "Well…almost a decade ago, umm…I was a former make up artist and I traveled with a company that Jonathan works for. I always thought he was attractive until a friend Melinda decide to have a double date with us and her then boyfriend now husband and next thing you know everything click."

Jackie could tell Candice was still head over heels for Jonathan. Now it was his turn. "So Jonathan, tell me how you propose?"

"In Los Angles just got done doing a show, I told her to meet me at the W hotel. Ummm…I was nervous as all get out. But I did it, ummm it was the penthouse suite decorated with roses and everything you could think of and the I didn't want to give it away so on top of a cupcake I had the butler put the engagement ring on it and she said yes."

"Wow. that's amazing." Jackie says. She looked at Jonathan's body language and in his eyes as he told his story, he was very much still in love with Candice. "So, not only are you two are a very gorgeous couple but I can tell you two still love each other so…what bring you to my office today?" The blonde got to the point.

"I had a 2 year affair." He spoke bluntly.

Jackie's eyes wanted to widen but she kept her composer. 2 years how in the world did he do that? "Why, your very much in love with your wife. Did you get bored?"

"No, no never…me and her met and really it was harmless flirting and it lead into something else that took its course."

Jackie writes down notes in her legal pad. "Did you love this woman?"

"Yeah, I had strong feelings for her."

"Are you still with her-"

Jonathan sighs. "No."

"Have you been with anyone else?" Jackie answered.

Jonathan removes his hand from Candice's leg. "Yes."

Candice arches a brow and felt her heart breaking. "Well I am glad we weren't intimate because you wouldn't have told me."

"You wanted your space and then you wanted us to be separated so I agreed to it." Jonathan turns to look his wife in the eyes.

"That's doesn't matter John I am still your wife! What did I do to you to make you like this?"

"Nothing babe… nothing just…its me."

Candice grabs her Leopard print Alexander Wang clutch. "Well you need to find whatever it is you lost because this isn't the man I married." Candice leaves heading straight towards the car. Jonathan turns to Jackie. "Bill on me I guess."

"If you two want to really work this out I will book you two for another session."

Nodding his head slowly, Jonathan begins to walk towards the door. "Any advice?"

Jackie smiles. "Pray and give her time."

* * *

Little Rock, AR

Adriana walked the halls of the arena without a care in the world. Shane McMahon invited her personally. A sky blue Juicy Couture maxi dress and white Betsy Johnson flip flops completed the ledgeds look. The blonde turns to see a familiar face and he still looked the same but older and his gray hair was showing. But none the less he still looked handsome. "Daniel Chase Carter."

Daniel looks from the vending machine. "HEY GIRL WHATS UP?!" He pulls her into a hug. "Congrats on getting inducted."

"Thank you much, it wouldn't have happen if it were for you thou."

Daniel smiles. "Please, you would've made it with or without me."

"No I wouldn't Daniel, despite our past your are awesome and major part of my life."

Daniel couldn't help but get all mushy inside. "You are awesome girl stop all that. Hows the kids?"

"Kid, he's doing fine he'll be three in two weeks." Adriana said.

"Awesome." Daniel spoke. The award silence had to be broken. "Well, I have to make a call to Melinda….it was nice seeing you again."

"You as well." Although the former lovers walked in different directions, something that was there still attached them.

* * *

Jade left Wade's locker room with a big smile on her face, the female was quickly snatch by her arm. "What the-"

"You just don't listen do you?"

Jade smirks. "Stephanie, hello."

"I guess I have to show you huh?" Stephanie said.

"Let me guess, that's a threat? Really honey, your in way deep crap than I would if you snitch on me, besides Lauranitis isn't the one the signs the checks around here and you don't either anymore."

"Your playing with fire Jade and its not just with me."

"Listen, I have I match to get ready for. So let me go make you some money so you can get rid of that line on your forehead. And pay me under the table."

As the younger blonde walks away, Stephanie let her blood lower down and began to walk towards the writers room. "Change of plan for the segment coming up…"

* * *

Melinda searches through her Louis Vuitton Artsy GM bag for her cell phone as she walks to through the arena heading towards Daniel's dressing room. The fact that both her and Daniel were under the same roof didn't bother her, but the fact that Body was here did. Still for reasons unknown Melinda didn't know. The veteran Diva sighs before opening the door to her husbands locker room.

"Hey babe." She said placing her handbag down on the bench.

"Yo, what is going on?" He kisses her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to get back into this whole storyline gig for Wresltemania, that's all." The redhead said.

"Baby you are going to do great, don't think nothing about it." Daniel says. "And guess what?"

"What?" The red head asks.

"I was running an idea by Papa Mack about starting a friction, something similar to an update version of the four horseman-"

"The four whoresman!" Melinda laughs. "That's great, that's awesome honey so far the two guys you name are good looking and work well together."

Daniel smiles. "Yeah, were thinking about asking Randy but things with him lately are up in the air."

Melinda nods her head. "Yeah, but he's a great talent. Let him prove himself before giving him a slot tho."

Daniel smiles. "I will, I will…I love you."

"I love you." Melinda smiles. "Come up me warm up-"

"In the shower?"

* * *

Wade watches the monitor as both Jade and Tamar kick off Raw vs. Beth Phoenix and Natayla. The match went underway and both ladies were putting up a great fight, until after the bell ring and that's when John Laurnitis came out. As he held Tamar by the arms, Beth and Natalya began to beat Jade. Something didn't set right with Wade. "Shit." He spat before heading to the gollria position bursting through the doors.

"Wade you go out there and your fired." Stephanie spoke staring Wade directly into his brown eyes.

"What the hell is going on Stephanie!"

"You need to lower your voice and head back to your dressing room." Walking away, the heiress turns around to see the last person she dread seeing.

"Stephanie…what's going on sis?" Shane smirks. His eyes turns to a fuming Wade Barrett.

"This is none of your concern Shane, now go and play."

"Funny…I believe I have more say than you any day Stephanie. Wade, see me after the show…okay my office."

Wade gives Shane and nod and leaving Stephanie with a mean glare.

"I don't care what no one says, that felt real Tam." Jade says crying to her best friend. "My stomach is hurting as well my leg."

"It's okay, come on."

* * *

The two limp their ways to the training room, Jade needed more attention than Tamar ever did. Both Natayla and Beth apologize, and didn't know that they change any scripts. But John Lauranitis on the other hand…was not cool at all. "I am going to get showered up and then come back."

Jade just nods and she closes her eyes and let the train work on her. _Stephanie…you bitch._

Shane cut the conversation short with Wade, he knew he wanted to get to Jade as soon as possible. "Listen, I believe there's something you need to know…here you go."

"What's this?" Wade questions.

"Open it and read it. And go see Jade." Wade begins to walk out and read the paper work that was handed to him. His blood boil with range and he John Lauranitis was the man he was looking for.

* * *

The show was wrapping up and Jonathan did his routine and called Candice.

**Candice: The girls are asleep 12:00am**

**Jonathan: So your not answering the phone 12:03am**

**Candice: Don't really feel like talking to you right now John 12:05am**

**Jonathan: Come on don't be like this 12:06am**

**Candice: Come on?! keep your dick in your pants, I asked you were there other women you told me no…lying just comes natural to you so much now huh 12: 10am**

**Jonathan: This girl came way after you asked me that question okay…if your going to keep this up fine…file for legal separation. Either you want to be my wife take me back or whatever 12:15am**

At that time he cuts his cell phone off and walks towards the his locker room door to his rental to find a few of guys pulling Wade of John Lauranitis. Jonathan drops his bags and rushes towards the scene.

"What the hell!"

"You knew, you knew you sick freak!"

Jonathan pulls Wade to him and into an empty locker room. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"LAuranitis…that was a work in the ring, he knew about Jade being pregnant and therefore Stephanie did too-"

"Breath, Wade just breath-"

"NO! Jade was pregnant."

Jonathan sighs. "How do you know? She told you-"

"No Shane gave me this."

Jonathan reads over the paper work and it showed the test results, but another thing that threw the champion off was Jade information. "Wade…did you pay attention to this?"

"What?" Wade still pissed stroms over to his mentor. "What is it?"

"What's Jade date of birth?" Jonathan feels his blood boiling.

"May 6 1989 why-"

"Imma need you to re read this and have a talk with her." Jonathan storms out and before he could reach his rental. Stephanie stops him with a folder. "For you."

Jonathan hops in his rental and reads over the file, had to clear his head, this couldn't be happening to him. He need to find had some explaining to do.

* * *

Jade couldn't sleep, she wanted to be alone but at the same time she need to be with Wade. But she knew she couldn't. She needed to go to hotel get her things and head straight to the airport. "Stephanie is biggest cunt on the earth."

Tamar thoughts were on Jonathan, although he made clear to her that their intimate relationship was over, they were still good friends. He'd be hurt, his rep, he'll loose everything all because she lied about her age and slept with him. Tears began to fall from her face.

"Tamar…please don't start this." Jade hops over to hug her. "Come this mushy shit you know I am not good at."

"I was…I was just thinking about Jonathan and-"

Jade nods. "I know, I know…let's go…Mack is waiting for us."

Mack had become quite close to both Jade and Tamar. He knew Lauranitis was a dirt bag and there was something up with the girls he just didn't know what it was.

"You just couldn't let it go could you?"

Shane turns around to see his baby sister standing there with her arms cross. He signals Kelly to enter to limo and he smoothly walks over to her. "Well I thought he needed to know."

"That was for me to handle."

"Yeah, just like you handled test results with certain people. Others got fine while other got…sent home. Stephanie as much as you want to be dad you can't….really honey you can't. I'll admit your good, I saw that when I was high out of mind. But…honey…your still under investigation, and really you need to keep your nose out the mess you 've made especially with that douche bag John Lauranitis. He's dirty."

"Just how I like it."

Shane smirks. "Stephanie you really don't want to play this game do you?"

"Oh I do…as a matter of fact, from now on its just me and you. You want a show…"

She was serious. "Okay…okay…" Shane couldn't believe it, his little sister had lost her freaking mind.

* * *

Wade notice that they were gone, Jade took everything from their hotel room nothing was left but his things. Tears feel from his eyes, he couldn't believe she did this to him. Her secent still lingered throughout the hotel room, he needed to leave and check out as soon as possible. There was a note on the counter he began to read.

_Wade,_

_I am so sorry, I didn't know what to say or how to say it. But it seem like the truth came out before I could even tell myself. I cannot apologize enough, I love you I do soo much and I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you_

_Jade_

Deep in his heart, Wade wanted so bad to run to Jade's aid and comfort her. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. His anger took control over him. "Yeah right."


	6. Chapter 6 Needed Information

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reads! Shane your not looking good buddy! **

Behind the ropes season 2 episode 6 Needed Information

Bonton Rouge, LA

"Ummm Shane, please…what the hell is going on I am only one publicist."

"Just handle it Tash, you're my girl thank you." Shane said as the female walked out of the door. The bogs and the rumors were running wild and he couldn't wait to get those rumors cleared out tonight on smack down.

"Baby, you have in mind what your going to do?" Kelly said handing Shane a paper towel along with his hot coffee.

"Yes and no…any word on Stephanie?"

Kelly nods her head no. "Besides I am not the most popular person in the company."

Shane gives her a smile. "Your popular to me." He motions for her to come closer to him. "Give me kiss."

"Muah."

* * *

Melinda had a special appearance on Smackdown, there fore since Raw is the flagship show, Body would be no where to be seen. But then again, wwe can surprise anyone. Once she arrived to her office, she'd been shock coming through the door.

"Oh my Lord what care you guys doing here?"

"Hey girl?!"

It was her oldest friends Jacqueline and Ivory. "Well we heard body was here sooo we figure you can go for a drink."

"Patron on me." Ivory said placing the bottle on Melinda's desk.

"You guys are silly, listen hold on for that okay. Wait until after the show."

"Cool beans…so Congrats on baby, my bad for not making the baby shower." Jacquline spoke.

"I know, but I got your gifts and he's a big boy." Melinda said happily.

Daniel finally got a boy huh?" Ivory said. "Congrats."

"So, Kevin Nash is in town shooting a movie."

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Talk about people still holding on to the elary 90's."

They laugh. "I know because he invited out to dinner, I was just letting you know-"

"You still talk to him."

"Yes, that's my boy." Jacqueline said. "Besides, he ask you and Daniel to join."

"He hates Daniel." Both Melinda and Ivory said.

"Well he invited him-"

Melinda sighs. "Well he's not here, he's with Jonathan."

"So has his wife got rid of him yet? He's always been on my hit list." Ivory says. "Soo hot."

"I'm staying out of that one, but ladies get back with me I gotta have a talk with a few ladies before the show starts and here take the Patron."

"Later, we'll be in the front row."

**KN: Hey gorgeous I am in Bonton tonight, join me and Jack for a late dinner…I guess Daniel can come too**

**Melinda: Nope not really, very busy and Daniel is with Jonthan**

**KN: Even better**

**Melinda: You should really just stop while your ahead Kevin.**

**KN: No…I too close, besides I always get what I want**

Melinda sighs as she replies to the legend. "Later Kev."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Candice had join her sister for lunch before she went to go pick up Karla and Carmen from school. The breeze was more that humid outside, just a binki would have do for Candice but she was a mother, so a simple sun dress would do.

"So tell me are you guys still married?"

"Courtney, I love him I do but the last year has been rough I believe Karla is picking up. She has been having tantrums out of this world and one day when John was around she instantly stop once he raised his voice and Carmen well…diva."

Courtney laugh. "Well this is none of business, I really don't know sis I wish I could help. But if you can't beat em' join them. What is the one thing that would make him uncomfortable for him to see you do?"

* * *

Bonton Rouge, LA

Wade had told Randy all that had happen and he kept his word not to say anything to anyone. Randy could say poor guy, but he had his own dealings to deal with. Layla was busy than ever and Randy kept the conversations to a minimum. He wasn't book for smack down buy Layla was against a match vs. Victoria. He knock gently on the door.

"What's up?"

He smiles. "Hey, Nat is Layla in there?"

"She sure is hold on."

Moment later, Layla's eyes met with Randy blue eyes. "Hey love."

He pulls her close to him. "Hey, come here."

"You okay?" Layla said.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about my actions lately." Their foreheads were now touching each other.

"We've been together for two years almost, baby you can tell me anything."

Randy was only close to really to one female and that was Alicia. He knew he shouldn't compare Layla to Mickie but just like Mickie, Layla held his heart. Randy kisses her gently on the lips. "When I was like 17 I hung out with the wrong group of people. It rub off me quick. Minues my acne and braces you couldn't you didn't want to mess with me."

Layla had to giggle at the end of his statement, she notice that he came into his character. "Go on."

"I wa nightclub, long story short this guy busted my windows and I…I remember shooting the guy. He died, I should've got help for my anger and I should've gotten help for that problem a long time ago but I didn't know I was kid and-"

"Shh come here." Layla embrace him into hug and she felt his tears coming down on his handsome features.

"Just know that I'll never hurt you baby."

She smiles. "I know, listen I have a match to get ready for so…do that and afterwards I am all yours-"

"All mines." He said in a possesvie tone.

* * *

Shane grins coming out through the curtains, Stephanie still hadn't show up to the arena and the show was already an hour in. His dark blue suit, and black dress shirt gave him a nice look along with his clean shaven face. As he adjusted his Hermes cuff link he reaches for mic.

_Shane: Wow, thanks so much for the love I am so happy to be here tonight. But most of all let me apologize for not coming to Smackdown sooner. I came to address some rumors. Now lately, things have been a bit…crazy but still everything is under control. Yes it is true that John Lauranisits is suspended until further notice. Wade Barrett did kick his ass backstage Monday after Raw but-he is suspended as well." He laughs. "Another note is-"_

Stephanie's entrance music interrupted Shane. The brunette smirks as her brother helps her into the ring.

_Stephanie: So finally I gotte've a chance to come out and address the fans but most importantly you_

_Shane: Me?_

_Stephanie: yes you, I am under investigated, yes. Claws against or going to be written naul and void but first things first. Shane you can't come in here and just start running things and-"_

_Shane: Actually I can because my name was on the documentation before you decide to play into your ego because dad won't see you for the winner you are Stephanie. But you know I am glad you did that because without rehab I would've smoke the company up. So in a way thanks sis... Let me guess…were you going to say something about my past drug habit weren't you?"_

_Stephanie stood face to face with her older and only brother._

_Stephanie: Actually Shane you did that on your own and as juicy as your life is, were keeping this business. And like it or not bro…I booked the 1st ever blood match tonight on Raw against Robert Rode and Ken Kenndy and that's a contendership match for the heavyweight title. (crowd cheers)_

_Shane nods his head. Shane: Yeah sis, that's…that's cool. But I was thinking and you guys know that Johnny B well you guys know him as Berretta and (crowd cheers) I was thinking about having a legends match up against him, Chase, and…Chris Jericho._

* * *

Backstage, Jonathan walked back into his locker room after being question from the dective. Word had got out that Tamar and Jade were underage, and it was noted that Jonathan was seen with the females, especially Tamar. He believe to be very quite about the matter,but yet he didn't know that the young lady was minor. John Lurantits needs to rot in hell.

"Hey, sharmell, Booker been here?"

She crosses her arms. "No."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, actually it is." She spat. "Still running around here with little rats thats young enough to be your daughter?"

He arches a brow. "What I do is none of your business." he said in deep intimating tone.

"You are still married Jonathan-"

"Sharmell mind yours okay." Keeping his tone in check.

"Candice is a good friend of mine and for you to be doing what you do..." She walked closer to him. "They need to throw your ass in jail."

He turns to the female. "You have nothing to threaten me with me-"

"I saw the way you guys were in Paris at the bar-"

Jonathan then makes a face. "Yeah, talking...at the freakin bar. And why the hell was you following me at a bar anyway? Laurantitis paying you or something?-"

"SHARMELL! Lets go."

Both adults jumps at the sound of Booker's voice, they both wondered how long had the former champion been standing in the door way. "But-"

"Now."

* * *

Melinda and Ivory went ahead had dinner at a local restaurant not to far from the arena.

"So what's the deal, Kevin is still tryna to get into your pants after all these years?" Ivory said.

"I really don't want to answer that question but yes he is and its soo not cool-"

Ivory smiles. "He always had a thing for you-"

"Well Daniel beat him to it. Maybe that's why they never liked each other."

"Maybe? You know that is the reason Mel." Ivory laughs.

Melinda smlies. "Yeah…you right…over me." She laughs. "Hold on Iv…Hey Candice…sure whats up?….really? Since when?….you want to do that?….are you serious?…you serious?…okay I'll be in Florida in a few days but you've gotta come to Tampa…alright later."

Ivory saw the confuse look on her friends face. "What?"

Melinda laughs. "Nothing, just had a random conversation with Candince B."

"About?"

"Can't tell you, just know that's its…hella random…soooo let's eat."

* * *

Jonathan was at his hotel trying to go to sleep but couldn't. It was around midnight and with nothing being on tv and him being in , he got up and responeded to tweets and everything else fan related.

**Booker: Want to apologize for the wife**

**Jonathan: Not a problem, forget about it**

**Booker: There is a problem if her sayings are true, you and that girl?**

**Jonathan: Nothing happen**

**Booker: You can tell me, we been dawgs for a long time, she lied you didn 't know**

**Jonathan sighs. Jonathan: Nothing happen man, see you tomorrow for SD taping**.

* * *

Sharmell sighs as she laid her husband's phone down. She watches him sleep and grabs her own phone.

**Sharmell: I got nothing**

**Candice: Okay, thx for that**

**unknown: Alright, did you want to pick that 10 grand up or wire it?**

**Sharmell: I'll be home soon, I will pick it up**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't do anything stupid

Behind the Ropes season 2 Episode 7 Don't do anything stupid

Tampa, FL

Melinda couldn't believe what was happening, not only was she training for her match, but she was training Layla, and also the last person she expect…Candice.

"Wow…I can see why Jonathan love this…it gives you a rush." She smiles as her face was bright red. "Your getting toner."

Melinda drinks her bottle water. "Yeah, tell me about it. These secret trainings with you are getting the best of me."

"Well I cant go to anyone else Mel, I mean… John." She said.

The red head looks over to the female next to her. "Anyone else know about this?"

"My sister, thank goodness she's not traveling. She been with the girls."

"So Jonathan hasn't been curious?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, but she says he hasn't really been interested."

Melinda sighs. "Well, that's good, okay well…I got to get going so take care."

"Alright, you too."

As the friends parted ways, Melinda was not sure if she was doing the right thing to help Candice, but at the end of the day it was none of her business.

* * *

Los Angeles, Ca

Adriana the body, sat pool side watching her kids swim and going over the lines for up and coming shows. She'd be traveling more and will be doing more shows. The money wasn't needed to be the remembrance was, besides she needs the exposure for her book.

"I was thinking a green or white dress of for the ceremony. What do you think?" She says looking over at her husband.

"Anything you have on will be awesome babe you know that."

"But I want your opinion….so."

He points to the peach colored strapless dress with a long split. "That with those tan Jimmy Choos."

This man amazes me all the time. "Wow….are you sure your not gay Mark?" She teases the tattooed billionaire.

"Naw…just learned from your gay brother." He turns to her. "You see Chase yet?"

"Yes."

"You and Melinda talked yet?"

She arches a brow. "No well yes, but not a conversation."

"You know its needed right?"

Adriana sighs. "Not really work is work-"

"Yeah and the past keeps taunting certain people…I know your feelings are far away for Chase, but make sure she under stands that too."

She turns to her husband. "Okay…I will."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Slipping off his Ferragamo shoes, Jonathan sighs laying down on the bed on his penthouse. Wrestling is going well, and so is business outside of wrestling. The only thing that he wants to mange to fix his is marriage and now is friend ship with Daniel. The handsome vet began to undress when he decide to give Candice a call.

"Hello?"

"Courtney?"

"No it's me you called my phone John-"

He sighs. "Well you guys are starting to sound alike. Where have you been?"

"Busy, been working on a project."

Jonathan removes his cuff links. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can't tell you it's a secret."

"Way to go like a 5 year old babe…how are the girls?" He rolls his eyes.

"Doing their home work, I will make sure to call you before they go to bed."

"Good deal, I'm free tomorrow want to join me for breakfast after the girls are dropped off from school?"

It took Candice a moment to answer. "Your girlfriend would mind-"

"No she wont because I am not dating anyone." Jonathan states.

"…sure."

"Wear something that shows your legs." He smirks.

"Jeans it is." She says hanging up with a smile on her face.

* * *

Miami, Fl

Randy sat up on the bed yawning, wresltemania was getting to him, but in a good way. He found out Monday that he would get the IC belt and Layla would be going for the women's championship belt. It was going to be amazing. But the Mickie thing was far from over, it just cooled off.

He looks over at his gorgeous girlfriend, he began to plant kiss on her neck. "Babe."

She moans. "Randy?"

"Wake up, I'm hungry."

Layla laughs lightly. "There is left over's warm them up-"

"Hell no, wrap your legs around my neck, im starving."

"Ahhh...Randy!"

* * *

New York City, NY

Paul waited for Stephanie McMahon to join him for lunch at a 5 star restaurant. She wasn't cooed to dinner so Paul was going to take whatever he could to spend time with Stephanie and also go over what ever he could to help her. He spotted the heiress walked towards her in a white off the shoulder knee length dress with blue Christina Loubotuions and blue Herems' birkin bag. Stephanie hair pulled back into a ponytail completed her look. She greets him with a smile.

"Hello Paul."

"Hello Ms. McMahon how are you this afternoon?"

Stephanie smiles. "Great and you?"

Can't complain. So, I order you water with lemon."

Stephanie arches a brow. "Why lemon?"

"Most women drink water with lemon-"

"That maybe most women you've dated or came across…but thank you Paul." She smiles.

Paul returns the smile. " How you been?"

"Good, even better if you tell me the investigations been drop."

Paul sighs. "No it hasn't. Were are doing everything in our power. If people lives wasn't at steak then the charges would be dropped a long time ago. Someone snitched on you."

Stephanie smirks. "Who?"

"Not sure, but you lied to me too because information came through that I didn't even know about."

Stephanie looks at him. "I told you everything, yeah I gave some guys a break keeping certain talent away from 90days would be….I cannot even explain-"

"Push other talent."

"Champions aren't made overnight in this business Paul-"

He chuckles. "Couldn't fooled me, Cena, Hogan, at least Johnny B can wrestle. But do you also think that pumping them with roids are a good idea?"

"Who said I was doing it?" Stephanie arches a brow. "What other information-"

"Under age talent. Your signature is on the paper work."

Stephanie thought. "That son of a bitch!"

"Keep your voice down." Paul states. "We'll figure this out."

Stephanie felt like there was hardly anyone to trust, her brother, now finding out that Lauranisits got his shit in on her too…she was scared. But you'll never see that expression on her face, instead Stephanie expression is pissed off.

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

After breakfast with Jonathan, Candice and him went to see a movie and also had lunch. She came home to finally check her voicemails, missed calls and etc. But Shane McMachon's voicemail was one she had to think twice about. The busty brunette return the number.

"I've been expecting your call gorgeous."

"Shane, hello." He was even charming through the phone. "How may I help you?"

"I want you to be apart of the biggest show in Wrestling entertainment."

Candice sighs. "Why?"

"Because, you will fit in perfect."

Candice had to wonder did Melinda tell Shane about her training? "Jonathan wouldn't like that-"

"Oh come on he doesn't have to know but he will find out. Let me fly you out to New York and lets talk about it….it will be our little secret."

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

Adriana stood in the mirror practicing her lines and going over material over all. Getting back into character was something else. The Body was back and she needed to prove that especially to the younger people who don't know who she is. More hits than ever on you tube and Google proved to the world of wrestling that she was relevant. But the conversation she had with her husband was something she thought about. A conversation with Melinda would maybe close some doors that should have been locked and shut.

_May 1995_

_Adriana had just won the women's title from Alundra Bylaze. The beautiful and talent blonde search for her former lover Daniel before his match against the smoking guns._

"_Hey, congrats." He says._

"_Thank you." She smiles. "Can we talk?"_

"_About?" He ask with his smile removing from his face. _

"_I love you Daniel."_

_He sighs. "We been over this-"_

"_Your selfish, you want me to give up my passion and my career for you. Daniel I am not ready to do that. But there is still no reason for us to make this work we've been together forever."_

"_Exactly, so there's nothing we need to talk about-"_

"_Were you cheating on me with Melinda?" She questions._

"_Were friends, and no." Daniel spats. _

"_I hope you know what your getting into because everyone has gotten into her-"_

_Daniel smirks. "Well…if you thought about more than this title…then this conversation wouldn't been happening now would it? I got match."_

_As he walks off, Adriana felt her heart drop and break crashing in her stomach. The man she loved, and still wanted to marry was gone. She stares at the title to figure was it worth it._

_End flash back_

The blonde looks around her office and the pictures and awards. She then heads to the bedroom to see her sleeping giant husband and lay down next to him naked. She smiles and sighs. "Yes…it was worth it."

* * *

New York City, NYC

"Hey Layla."

"Hey Kofi, how is everything?" She smiles.

"Great, you?"

"Great, money in the bank ladder match aren't you excited for wresltemania?"

He could less about that, he liked Layla a lot and knew it was dangerous to even be seen talking to her. "Yeah, listen heard that you were going to get the strap?"

"Nothing has been said, but I am in the match. that's all I know…do you know something?"

Kofi laughs. "No." He sees Orton stalking down the hall, that was his que. "Nice talking to you…see you later."

"Later." Before she knew it, Layla was whipped around to the man she adored the most.

"Who got you smiling from ear to ear?" His deep voice rumbles.

"You."

"Lair, what did he want?" Randy says staring into her eyes.

"Nothing, just saying hello. He asked me if I was getting the belt I said I didn't know."

Randy smirks. "You are getting it." Then the buzzing of his cell went off. "I gotta take this see you after the show?"

"Yes, love you."

He kisses her. "Love you more."

"What…you can't call me like that…bro I handle that already….no…listen tell him to go fuck himself."

* * *

During the main event match, which was Jonathan and Daniel vs., Beer Money a video appears upon the screen with the contender Ken Kennedy having a conversation.

_Kennedy: "This is un believe able, I am so happy that you took my offer to mange me from now on. So Mrs-wait what do you want me to call you gorgeous.?_

_(the camera slowly pans)_

_Candice: You can call me Candice Michell_e

Jonathan eyes widen and he couldn't believe what was going on, none of this was in the script and he was completely unaware. Robert Rode pulls a school boy earning the win for Beer Money, and Jonathan could have cared less, he marches backstage and looks for Shane.

"Where is he?! What the hell was that?"

Shane appears with Kelly by his side. "What's all the yelling for?"

Jonathan steps to him in his face. "What the fuck was that? What does my wife- where is my wife?!"

"She's safe."

"Get her out here now!" Jonathan yells out of breath.

Shane smirks, he known's were still on air with a few minutes left. "Listen, go wait in the office, she'll be there."

Moments later…

Jonathan was more than pissed off. How could she agree to something behind his back.

"Hey bro, I didn't know it was you wife."

Jonathan looks at Kennedy under eyed. "Where is she?"

"Right here." She said stepping from behind Kennedy. "You mind leaving us Ken?"

"Not a problem-" He said with no hesitation.

"Explain to me what the fuck is going on Candice Michelle."

Hey eyes widen. "Are you upset?"

"That…I have no idea what Shane is doing, I can wing a lot of things when they're not planned on tv but this shit you pilled what is up?"

"Shane said he was going to speak with you-"

Jonathan sighs. "WELL HE DIDN'T!"

"Don't get upset with me-"

"What do you mean don't get up set with you, Candice your not even the type that likes to be on television let alone your acting and siding with Kennedy my enemy in the WWE world? Fucking serious? This to get back at me?" Jonathan says.

Candice felt her blood boil. "This has nothing to do about you Shane said-"

"Fuck Shane, and this is does has something to do with me Candice, you agreed to do a storyline-Ken is the guy I am facing at Wrestlemania for the belt!"

Candice didn't know how much she got herself deep in. "Maybe this…this was a mistake."

"You think?" Jonathan stares at her. "The last thing I need is for our private life to be displayed as a story-line."

Candice chuckles. "Everyone knows…your not perfect-"

"I am glad you finally realize that." He says heading to the door. "Are you on smack down too or just Raw?" He ask not turning around to face her.

"Don't know yet…but I am not to be at the taping tomorrow." She says starring at his gorgeous face.

"So I guess I see you Wednesday for when I pick up the girls?"

She sighs. "Yes…Wednesday."

Closing the door behind him, Candice felt like she was being used, but all at the same time she still wanted to be apart of this storyline. Never has she seen Jonathan so upset. With a smirk on her face she sits on the sofa. The door swings open to Shane McMahon.

"Did you put all the blame on me?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll take care of Jonathan…you my dear let us go over a little contract."

* * *

Miami, FL

Outside of wrestling Wade was Randy best friend. Seriously, he had started his life over and there was no reason to hang out with the old crowd from when he grew up with.

"What's going on mate?"

"You with this bread." Randy laughs. "You ready to come back?"

"Yeah, I am. Been working hard on the body and mind." Wade hands Randy a beer as they walk towards his patio. "Talk to me."

Randy laughs. "My contract is up."

Wade turns to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

Wade stares at him. "So fucker what are you going to do re sign right?"

Randy was silent for a moment be he answered. "Mickie-"

"Fuck Mickie its about Layla now stop acting like a spazz." Wade frowns.

No one understood, his feelings for Mickie were no longer there. Wade and Alicia didn't understand that…the shit is too deep to get into conversation with. "Nevermind…"

Wade gives his friend a glare. "Randy…don't do anything stupid."


	8. Chapter 8 A day off

Behind the Ropes season 2 Episode 8 A day off

Miami, FL

As both Layla and Randy's schedule got more and more hectic, there were only less times to spend together with him. To a surprise the two had a day off, they deiced to spend it at home all day and all night in each others arms. Phones had to be on vibrate tho, phone interviews and other business were to take place.

Randy smirks at the curly haired female before him. "Oh yeah…that's amazing make it for two…thank you." She jumps in the bed next to him. "So I got us a free dinner at the hottest town the following night after wrestle mania!"

He arches a brow. "Where?"

"Tones, its like STK and Wolfgang Puck combined it take a month to rsvp you cannot just walk up in there like the cheesecake factory."

He laughs staring at her. "Your funny."

"Your gorgeous."

"Tell me something I don't know." He says giving her his trademark smirk.

"Can we play a game?"

Randy arches a brow. "What game?"

"Mr and Mrs. Orton."

He laughs. "Okay."

"You go first tho, start it off."

"How many kids do we have and what are they're names?"

Layla smiles. "Landon, Ryan…two boys."

"You really want to have some kids with me?"

Layla stares into the blue eyes of Randy. "Yes…I love you."

Randy hate to admit he felt butterflies in his stomach. "I love you too babe." He passionately kisses her. "So lets practice making Landon and Ryan."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan watch as Karla and Carmen ran around the play ground with the other kids. Well, just Karla, Carmen twirled around in her skirt. His phone vibrated and at the moment he didn't want to answer, but saw who it was.

"Cannot believe your calling me."

Chase sighs. "Despite whatever is going on in your personal life and the choices your still my best friend. Now explain Candice?"

" I don't want to even talk about it right now." Jonathan says watching as woman walks over to talk to Karla and Carmen along with another young girl. "It's too much going on right now to even breakdown the information."

"Daddy! This is Pam, she has candy can we have some?"

Jonathan look from his daughter to see the tall., slender but curvy brown skinned female in front of him. "L-Let me call you back." Jonathan flashes that gorgeous smile of his. "Hey."

"Hello." She smiles. "My son had a birthday party yesterday and there is left over candy I need and want to get rid of, I was just asking the parents before I freely gave it to them."

"Why you didn't ask me first I like candy." He laughs. "No, its cool-"

"Great. Shawn help mommy." Shawn helps his mother while starring at Jonathan for a long time. "Mom…I know him that's…you're….OH MY GOD! BEAST BERETTA! I didn't recognize you with the base ball cap."

Jonathan face turns red. "Let's keep that between me and you." He looks at Shawn with a smile.

"I will if I can have an autograph." Shawn says

Pam looks on in confusion. "Shawn, that is not nice."

"Its cool, but only if your mom agrees to have lunch with me sometime." Jonathan smiles. "Okay."

Shawn looks at his mom with pleading eyes. Pam nods her head while coyly looking away and giving her attention back to Karla and Carmen. Jonathan smiles. "Great."

And with that, Pam figured it was time to leave. As the two exchanged numbers, Pam took a closer look at the man in front of her. His muscles were big but not to the point where it looked like he was using drugs. Yeah…I think I am available for lunch.

"Can't wait to have lunch with Pam."

Blushing the single mother waves. "Goodbye and the same with you too Jonathan."

Karla looks to her dad with a frown. "Daddy, why are you looking at her like that?"

Jonathan arches a brow. "Like what sweetheart?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda and Chase took a day off to take the kids to beach. Daniel Jr. was now crawling his but off and the sand was something he had to get use too. Chase then turns to his wife.

"So…what's the deal?"

Melinda looks at her husband in confusion. "What?"

"Damn Melinda you know, did you know anything about Candice and the deal she took with Shane?"

"No, I just trained her-"

"SHE WANT TO BE A DIVA?"

"I don't know, I don't know…let's not have nothing to do with this okay?" Melinda sighs. "Can we just enjoy this day off with the kids please?"

Chase nods. "Yeah, if there isn't anything else you need to tell me…"

_Besides Kevin Nash constant flirting via text…no_. "Nothing…that I love you."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Jonathan smirks watching as he sees Pamela enters through the patio door of the restaurant. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon around 2pm and he was lucky to have gotten Pamela to say yes. The yellow maxi dress she had on shaped up her body wonderfully and the short hair shaped her face.

"Hello Pamela." He stands up shaking her hand.

"Hello, thank you for the invite."

"I couldn't resist but to ask you." Jonathan smirks. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, you do as well." Pamela eye the dress shirt and jeans. But the watch, Rolex with Gucci shoes.

"Thank you, nice Porsche out there you got."

"Thank you it was a gift." As they ordered food, Jonathan looks over at his cell. "You got somewhere to be?"

"No, I don't." He places his cell phone on the other side next to him. "Sorry."

"No, I'm pretty sure your busy and all. My son did say you were the best."

Jonathan smirks. "Yeah, well…I love what I do?"

"So would you get mad if I ask you if it was fake?"

Jonathan laughs. "Movies, and soap operas are fake and scripted too…I simply entertain people. that's it."

Pamela nods. "Yeah, okay…make sense. You've been doing it for a while so yeah-"

"Did you Google me?"

Pamela nods. "Yeah." She laughs. "I'm surprise there's no cameras your very popular. Sorry I didn't recognize you."

Jonathan smiles. "Meh…no biggie. I was out with my girls so…no big deal. And from the looks you didn't watch it."

"No but Shawn and Shawn's father use to that and football. I believe my husband was the biggest fan tho and Shawn fell into it. I love it because it gave them bonding time."

Jonathan notices her face sadden. "You mind if I ask about his father and where is he in the picture?"

"He pass away two years ago."

"sorry to hear that."

Pamela smiles. "No worries, so…your daughters mother?"

"Um…were are separated, long story."

"Well that's great she still lets you spend time with the girls. Most women because they are bitter or mad at the man they wouldn't let their ex's see the kids." Pamela said biting into her bake cod. "You guys thinking about working things out?"

"I'm thinking about asking you out on date but I can't figure out where."

_He was gorgeous, from head to toe, but dating Pamela wasn't sure, especially since he's separated from someone. She didn't need the drama of a love triangle, she a company run and a son to take care. _"Date?"

"Yes, a date." Jonathan says. "What do you say?"

"….Yes." _Oh what the hell, what's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

Miami, FL

"Ummm…yes….oh Randy." Layla breaths while her and Randy both reach their climax.

Thrusting inside of Layla and cupping her breast, Randy smirks giving the female on top of him another rush. "That's it…cum on me baby."

"Ahhh hhh!"

"Fuck!"

Breathless, the two lovers laid down next to each other. Before he could plant a kiss on Layla's lips. His phone rings, he reaches for it and goes to the blacnely. "Go make me something eat.." he says to her biting her lip.

Layla nods her head while leaving the bed room naked.

"didn't I tell you….no….no….then tell his ass to fucking do something about it. I am not scared of Donate…well do what you have too." Randy hangs up the phone and stare at the skyline of the south beach. His past was trying to make its back to the future but with full force. He was in need to make a choice to re new his contact but at the same time Randy knew shit was about to hit the fan…so he'll just wait it out. He'd rather wait till the last minute than breach contract any day.

A light kiss on his shoulder removed him from his thoughts. Layla.

"Thank babe."

She now had a robe on and handing him a sandwich. "No problem baby. You okay?"

"I'm best, you okay?" He said with his mouth full of the sandwich.

"Yes. Let's get some rest, its back to work for us tomorrow."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Candice went over her lines for this week. Kennedy was super nice and super sweet when it came to helping her out with everything and so was Shane. Jonathan on the other hand was boiling hot still over everything. She looks at her Gucci watch it was almost 3pm before she picked the girls up.

To her surprise, the doorbell rang and the girls welcomed her with open arms. "My babies!"

"Mom!" They said together. "Daddy picked us up."

Carmen said running back to her Jonathan. He picks her up. "Hey Candy."

"Hey."

"I'm going to my room." Karla said running, Carmen climb down chasing after her older sister. "Wait for me!"

Jonathan closes the door behind him while looking at his wife. "Did you practice in the mirror?" He notice the yellow paper that was in her hand.

Candice crosses her arms. "No, but I saw you do it a million times so I guess…I have no choice but too." She sighs. "What's the matter with our daughter?"

"Not sure, but I am going to talk to her though-"

"No…let me." Candice says laying the script down giving Jonathan full access to what her exact role was to be in the storyline.

Upstairs, Candice sat next to Karla as Carmen went downstairs with her father. "Talk to me baby why have you been sad so much."

"Because you and dad are fighting."

Candice attempt to keep a straight face. "Baby…were just having a difficult time right now in our relationship. That has nothing to do with you-"

"I want you and dad to get back together…doesn't you love him?" Karla asked.

"Very much, deeply I do."

Karla sighs. "Then why isn't he here like he use to be?"

"Something happen I cannot explain it its complicated."

"I don't want another mommy-"

Candice arches a brow. "What are you talking about? Karla that's not going to happen."

"We were all at the park yesterday, and dad gave this woman a smile…the smile he gave you all the time."

Candice was hurt. She couldn't believe that he had the balls to flirt or even interact with another woman in front of their kids. "Get washed up so I can help you with your homework okay?"

Karla pulls her hair from away her face. "Okay."

* * *

Miami, FL

Wade, Randy, Alicia, Layla, and Alicia's boyfriend Shad who invited Kofi were at a local party small invite thrown by PR Tasha. Everyone loved her, and with two days off in a row, the wrestlers needed this and a small dinner was something nice, plus she had eyes for Kofi.

_**Shad: Just get with T man, Layla isn't going anywhere**_

_**Kofi: What are you talking about?"**_

_**Shad: The only reason I invited you was because you finally get with Tasha. I didn't know Layla was going to be here let alone Randy until V told me.**_

_**Kofi: Its cool**_

_**Shad: No it's not, stop fucking Layla with your eyes !**_

"If I knew you were going to text all night then I wouldn't have invited you."

Kofi looked up to see the pretty face of Tasha. "Girl please."

They both laugh lightly. "How are you?" She asks.

"Great, this is a nice crowd. Didn't know you were cool with most of the people in this room."

Tasha looks around. "Yeah…I am. But I was wondering if we get some drinks sometime?"

"Well…" Kofi looks down at his cell.

_**Shad: whatever it is say yes nigga**_

Kofi laughs. "Yes, and everything is on me."

"Great."

Randy stared at Kofi, he knew he was more into his woman than Tasha. Kofi finally caught wind of Randy's blue eyes staring at him. He smirks as he wraps his arms around Layla.

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

As Jonathan was about to leave, he was stop by Candice. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Flaunting your side asses in front of our kids?"

Jonathan sighs. "Candice, listen, were separated. I put the ball in your court a long time ago. And we went to lunch that's it. I have to go and get back on the road."

Watching him leave, Candice picked up the cell phone to call her sister. "I am starting to think that this was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because, I-I can't everything is happening so fast."

"Candy, breath, just breath okay." Courtney says. "What happened now?"

"I love him, I still love that asshole of a dog."

Courtney. "So, now what? Are you giving him another chance or are you just going to keep the separation thing between you? Because sis your husband is fine he from I hear he moves on pretty quick. But his heart I know is still with you…he's just waiting on you."

"So make up my damn mind?" Candice asked waiting for her sister to reply.

"…..uhhh….yeah."


	9. Chapter 9Nothing personal, just business

Behind the ropes season 2 Episode 9 Nothing personal, just business

* * *

Layfatte, LA

Tonight, was a big night for Adriana. She knew that , weeks of just little interaction both backstage and in the ring, the feeling of crowd send butterflies and a surge of energy that pumped her up every time. It was a match Layla and Melena with Adriana being the special guest ref. The veteran made her way down wearing black tiny shorts exposing her long legs, the traditional ref shirt but tied up in the front, black biker boots and her blond hair in a long but high ponytail. Adriana was beyond excited. She watched as Melena and Layla made their way to the ring and at the sound of the bell the match began.

_Layla locks up with Melena, the Latin female tosses the younger female roughly on the ground. Melena then grabs Layla by the hair and slams her face forward._

"No hair grabbing!" Adriana points out.

Melena smirks at her mentor, and then began to dominate the match.

Melinda watches behind the curtain as the match goes on. Her que was coming up soon and training with Layla had been more than awesome for the months leading up to wrestle mania. She knew the outcome, Layla was going to win. But to the untrained eye and non bloggers, Layla was getting her ass kicked. Melena was being too rough on purpose.

Layla finally took over the match and the hold she had on Melena, Adriana was not counting. The crowd began to boo knowing that she was cheating for Melena.

"Illegal hold?"

"Are you kidding me?" Layla says letting go the grip on the women's champion that she will face a wrestle mania.

As Layla began to argue with Adriana, Melena found her que to get the women's belt and hit Layla from behind. Melinda's music hit, and before Layla could turn around, Melena drops the belt and kicks the British beauty in the gut and goes for the bulldog. Both Adriana and Melinda has a stare down for the crowd be quickly turns her attention back to the match.

The match went on smoothly, and a hitting the layout on Melena, Adriana slams her hand on the mat while giving Melinda a glare.

"And your winner and still the number one contender, Layla!"

With her hand raised in the air, Layla was attacked Melena. Melinda jumps through the ropes, Adriana spears the redhead into the mat. The crowd goes wild.

* * *

Jonathan still had some down time before his match. He decide to give Pam a call. Still dating, Jonathan took a liking to Pam. She was gorgeous, a great mother, and the owner of a company, very well off. He could tell that she genuwily liked him and it was not because of who he was and what he had.

"Hey gorgeous you and Shawn tuning in tonight?"

She laughs. "Yes, we are." She answered quietly. Pam didn't want to know Shawn to know about Jonathan yet. "The ladies are quite rough huh?"

"Yeah, their tough. When will I see you again?"

She smiles. "Not sure, soon I hope."

"Me as well…soon." Jonathan hears a knock on the door and decide to open it. "Let me give you a call back….talk with you soon. Candice…hey darling."

"Who was that?" Candice wanted to know. Why simply because her greeting was casual compared to the goodbye to the other person on the phone.

"What's up?" He ignored her walking back to bench.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Your not making this better."

"And you are by singing a contract under my nose and not telling me about it."

"You won't attend counseling, I had do something-"

"You know how important this business is to me Candice Michelle-"

"Better than saving our marriage? And besides who said I just wanted to be the little wife at home? It's not like you never asked me if I had interest-"

"Well…I don't care if you married or separated from me you going to earn your shit around her kiddo." Jonathan attempts to smile but he was half pissed and half something else. "And I did go to counsel, you spaz out when you found I was sleeping with someone else-"

"Because were trying to make things work-"

"And you are also going through with this storyline?" He reminds her. "I have to go get with Booker, I'll see you in the ring."

Closing the door, Candice takes Jonathan's cell phone and scroll the caller history. This was beneath her but at the same time she wanted to know. "Pam?"

* * *

"Really Candice, spying through his phone?" Melinda shakes her head while looking at the monitor.

"Because that's bull shit man." Candice spats. "I think I should get out of my contract and go back-"

"Candice, please, your apart of biggest story line on the grandest stage. Play the role for now and then go through for whatever your heart is-"

"With him."

Melinda sighs. "He loves you, if you forgive him fully and trust him step by step whoever this Pam chick is…he'll drop her." Melinda knew this because…it was something she just knew. "Marriage isn't hard, but it isn't easy either."

Candice sighs knowing what she had to do.

**Candice: After wresltemania we'll talk about this, I don't want to take away any distractions from your match. But I am still in love with you and that will never change.**

* * *

Jonathan receives the text and his heart soften. Almost two years going on through this separation bullshit. He could hardly take it, he wanted to be back with his wife.

**Pam: Are you coming out soon?**

**He smiles. Jonathan : Yes would be safe to say you been waiting and ready**

**Pam: yes (wink)**

The show ended with a surprise, Shane seemed to have a lot of those lately. Kennedy with Candice on his side and Jonathan, Daniel took it upon himself to attack Booker with a pipe.

Jonathan's music hits and the crowd went nuts although he was the bad guy for now. Candice use to be actress well not movies she tired that modeling took over but the bit of acting skills she has she knew how to keep a poker face on. Her role was the bitter ex but at the same time, seeing Jonathan walk down the ramp…bliss and powerful.

* * *

"Who gave this motherfucker new music?" Daniel jokes backstage while watching the match inside of his wife office.

Melinda laughs. "Look into her eyes, she still loves him."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Great, now Shane is pulling the soap opera deal. But I'll give him credit, he's a bit less ruthless than his dad."

"Ruthless?"

Daniel looks at his wife. "You're a woman so you wouldn't understand?"

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Adriana had walked pass to see the couple who were totally lost into each other that they didn't event see her looking at them. She decide to leave early and catch a fight home. Bryce wasn't feeling well and with Mark being out of the country it was something she had do. Always a mothers love to cure her child. She was so caught up in there thoughts that she didn't know that someone was watching her.

"They are cute aren't they?"

"Yeah they are." Adriana replies.

"Are you happy the way things turned out?"

Adriana turns to the young man and she guessed right. "Yes, yes Shane I am."

"Good, because we don't want another true story line to get out."

Adriana smirks. "You have nothing on me-"

"I know, but you got something to lose-"

Adriana. "Like what?"

Shane arches a brow. "Respect…all he wanted was a baby and a family and to marry you but you being selfish."

"Listen I have a plane to catch." Adriana began to walk.

"Bye Body…see you in a few weeks."

* * *

As the match started off Jonathan and Kennedy both shared the light in taking over the match. Although Jonathan was a bigger than Kennedy, on the technical side, Kennedy won over Jonathan. Jonathan close lines Kennedy leaving him flat on the mat. Instead of going to the pin the former world champion rolls out to the ring to where his ex wife was.

"This wasn't in the script." Candice mouth.

Jonathan shrugs his shoulder in a cocky way and pulls the female towards him. "You still love me?" He said his lips barley moving knowing the camera was on them.

"Not here." Candice mouths.

"Why not?" Jonathan takes Candice hand. "Where's your ring?"

Before she could answer, Kennedy baseball slides Johnathan into the ring barrier. Candice began to walk away from the action so that she wont get hurt. But she had a deep feeling that the inside pain she's feeling now will effect her more.

Match carried on and Johnathan was the winner due to disqualification.

* * *

Shane sat in his office going over a few last details for WM and boy he couldn't wait. Everything was hot and whatever Shane touches turns to gold. he couldn't wait. His brown eyes lands on the female in front of him. "Hey Blondie!"

"Hey." She said in a cheerful tone.

Shane sat back in his chair. "You got something for me?"

Blonde cross her arms and smile. "For a price...yes. But, are you sure you want Daniel to added in this?"

Shane smiles. "Why not? Little does it know were just exposing him to something that he didn't know."

"Why are you doing this to her?"

Shane pouts as Kelly defend the legend. "Kelly, this is nothing personal, its business."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I went ahead and uploaded all the chapters for this series. I have a few goals to hit and this isn't paying me but i love to write use my wild muses. But this isn't payin! So I will see you guys next year with this and as for my other account those stories that are undone will be deleted or put on hold. Love all of you and i'll review your story when i read it.**

**thanks**

**January Blu**


	10. What happens in the dark,comes to light

Behind the Ropes Season 2 ep 10 What's done in the dark, will come to light

* * *

British Colombia, Canada,

Layla started her day early waking up at 4:43 am. Stretching, working out, going over her lines for the match. She was going to be the women's champion on the grandest stage of them and she was beyond pump and excited. But her boyfriend Randy was still another question. Yes he showed her endless affection and love but the British beauty felt as if he was hiding something or wasn't telling her everything at least. The vibration of her phone threw the female away from her thoughts.

"Hey Tasha."

"Good morning doll, I figured you'd be up." She laughs. "Okay so we have two interviews set up by Diva Dish and Canada wrestling mag, a few other people are going to call you. And tonight for the show we have photo shoot. And Shane asks me to as you how do you feel about flat ironing your hair?"

Layla raised a perfect brow. "Ummm I don't care."

"Great, because a week leading up to WM your hair is straight until he says so."

Layla was silent before responding. "Okay."

"Have you see you boyfriend?"

"Not since last week no-"

"Okay, well if you see him tell him Shane has been calling him. It not a good idea to not return calls or emails to him."

They both laugh. "Okay." Layla responded. "Hey, how was your date with Kofi you guys still dating?"

"No, he just seem distant I had to call it off. Like he wasn't really interested."

Laylas mouth drop. "Are you serious your freaking hot. He's stupid."

She sighs. "Maybe not his type. Not sure. But I have enough to keep me busy so, ttyl."

"Okay."

* * *

Daniel and Melinda brought their kids for the live show in Canada tonight. As Melinda was scanning fast over their lines changed for tonight, her thoughts were trouble and her husband took notice.

"What's the matter love?" He ask while giving Daniel his food.

"Nothing, just that…they are involving you in the mix of my little feud with Body."

Daniel shrugs. "So-"

"This seems a bit…too much for wrestling." Melinda arches a brow. As matter of fact it seems factual.

Daniel kisses his son before walking over to his wife. "Let me see what got you so upset."

"Mommy can I have some water?"

Melinda smiles at her daughter. "Sure baby, get a water bottle."

Daniel reads and he continues to read. "I'll talk to Shane."

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, but I know your not so…I'll talk to Shane." Daniel kisses her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She smiles' weakly. "I'll go change Dj."

As Melinda goes to change and dress up toddler, Daniel kisses his daughter. "Your going to watching cartoons and stay here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, daddy has to make a phone call." Daniel knew Melinda was uncomfortable because these little shots that Melinda and Body were taking at each other were true and rumors from far long ago. How he got his hands on that information he don't know.

"Hey Tasha, its Daniel…what's Adriana's number?"

* * *

Stanford, CT

Stephanie had just the left the bedside of her father. It was cold and bitter outside. It was a dark cloudy day. Stephanie felt as if she was in a horror movie on the way to her limo. She was unable to leave the country although she wanted to go to Cananda, not because the company was there but she loved it. Yes its still cold, but it was there memories were made and she became a woman. A smirk came upon the heiress face as she began to remember when she was 18 and her father invited her and Shane to a huge event in Canada. She began to laugh lightly but then her mind wonder about him. _What was he doing now, who is he with? How are his kids? Was he re married? Et_c. She sighs. "Driver you ca take me home instead, to my mothers house."

**Stephanie: I am going to my mother house for dinner want to join me? 7:10pm**

**Paul: Sure, what's the occasion? 7:12 pm**

**Stephanie: I can't leave the country, you know legal shit 7:16pm**

**Paul: Where did you have in mind you wanted to go? 7:17pm**

**Stephanie: Well it was Canada but no. I guess the beach then. 7:18pm**

**Paul: Your freaking rich you have all fifty states to travel on the private jet. Los Angeles, or Miami? 7:20pm**

**Stephanie: Miami 7:22pm**

**Paul: Want me to join you? 7:25pm**

**This could be fun. Stephanie: Meet me at Jet way airport at midnight. 7:30pm**

* * *

British Columbia, Canada

Randy has just arrived and cleared for Canada. He arrived at the hotel knowing Layla would be gone. He had a few phone calls to make but at the same time he was avoiding many as well.

"Shane, this is Randy. I am here let me know when you want to see me, later."

He couldn't avoid the guy for long I mean he was a t every show so far. With the year going by so fast he couldn't believe it, but at the same time he could.

"Mickie…what are you doing?"

* * *

Los Angeles, Ca

"Really, oatmeal in my Tom Ford pumps?" Adriana said while looking at her toddler who just smiles her. "Your in trouble little boy."

"Mom your cell phone is ringing." Her middle son Randal hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me. Got your number from the PR hope you don't mind."

Adrianna looks at her family including her tattooed husband who stared at her oddly. She steps out on the patio. "No I-I don't."

"Good, umm you read the script for tonight and as well as it leading up to the event?" Daniel asks.

"Yes." By that time Mark had opened the sliding door and sat down next to his wife rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No, I-I didn't. This is just to add drama that's all." Adriana said.

"Adriana, these were rumors that were in the locker room a long long time ago."

"Yeah I remember." She said, Mark kisses her and heads back into the hotel penthouse.

Daniel sighs. "So…are you comfortable with this, because Melinda isn't."

_Of course she would be, she didn't want everyone to know her little secret but then again mines is exposed as well too._ "Yeah I am-"

"You are lying I didn't date you for 13 years not to remember when your lying." Daniel says.

"Well I am fine okay, so were going through with this."

"Okay but let me ask you one thing, is there anything in this script that's true?"

_Yes._ "No, not on my end but you should ask your wife about a few things."

* * *

British Columbia, Canada

Later that night, Layla caught up with Kofi and Shad so happen to be with him. "Hey you how dare you?"

He smiles. "What I do?"

"You don't like Tasha she's hot?"

Shad punches him as well. "Yeah she is."

Kofi smirks at them both. "We…we just didn't click and I like someone else."

Layla smiles. "Really who is she?"

Shad looks at him. "Yeah really who is she?" Knowing the answer already.

"it's a secret, I'll let you know though."

Layla pouts. "Okay I want to meet her, then me Randy, Shad, V and us can go out sometime."

"Okay."

"Great, see you guys later." Before leaving Layla playfully punches Shad in the arm. When the diva was out of sight, Shad turns to his friend. "If that crazy white boy catches you…."

* * *

Shane had set up his office nicely, well the workers did. Shane dress laid back today meaning no tie but his black Tonello blazer and slack along with his Hermes cuff and light blue dress shirt made everything business. "Come in." He said hearing the knock.

It was Daniel. Dress in blue jeans, leather jacket, boots and yellow sweater.

"How come you don't wear suits like Jonathan?"

"Because Jonathan is Jonathan." He said closing the door behind him.

Shane smirks. "How can I help you?"

"My wife is bothered by the script."

"Well funny, because Melinda has a mouth and I am pretty sure she'd tell me."

"Well I am her husband." Daniel says. "And I am telling you."

Shane leans back in his chair. "What you want me to do? Change it?"

"Yeah-"

"Or do you feel uncomfortable with it? I can take you out of the picture Daniel? Is there something in there that hit too close to home?"

"Those were rumors from long long ago." Daniel admits.

"Okay well if they are rumors then…it shouldn't be a problem right?"

Daniel now was not for sure but he wasn't going to let this go easy. "What's done is done right? Anything for ratings?"

Shane smirks at another knock on the door. "Come in. I think were done her Daniel."

"Hey." Randy greets Daniel.

"Hey. Randy Orton finally you decide to grace me with your presence…sit down." He smiles.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me man?" Jonathan laughs as he slips on his Alexander McQueen dark tan loafers. "Ha, the only person I would think he went to for that information is Nash."

Daniel shakes his head. "What the hell does he know?"

"Everything." Jonathan smiles while adjusting his navy blue suit jacket and white pants compliments of both Vivienne Westwood and Gucci

"You look like a country club douche bag."

Jonathan smiles while placing his shades on. "Hater, besides. The county club douche bags only know Ralph Lauren…I fucks with Gucci."

* * *

Melinda sighs. "Kevin…fucking Nash."

"Were ready for you Mrs. Carter."

Melinda sighs again and walks out in the hallway. To meet Adriana who was touching up her makeup.

"Okay were ready in five minutes!"

_Backstage/cut scene_

_Melinda smirks. "Well look who we have here."_

_Adriana push her lips together and give Melinda her trademark look with the arch brow. "Yes we have here the one and only. The best in this industry."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Well I am being inducted into the hall of fame."_

"_Please, I know why your really here. Listen, Daniel is my husband. I know you still have deep feelings for him. I mean you guys did date over a long period of time." _

"_Listen, I am married and have kids of my own. I believe that your are just jealous."_

_Melinda laughs. "Of you please I can beat you in the ring any time, the man that wanted to marry you, married instead, we have two beautiful kids-"_

"_And yet…you still want to be me."_

_The two females were standing in each others face. "I would never want to be you hear this clearly Adriana."_

"_You know this isn't about Daniel at all. You put in work here I can see that but you have not yet been recognized for it. Maybe because half of everyone know that how you got your foot in the door is by having your legs up in the air."_

_Melinda smirks. "So how many kids did you actually have Adriana? Does Daniel know?"_

_Adriana face drops, they were still live. "I have three boys you bitch!"_

"_Not what I heard." Melinda shoves pass Adriana while shoulder checking her. _

_Cut scene_

_Yeah, Kevin Nash was involved in this, I can't wait to cuss his ass out._

* * *

Miami, FL

Stephanie and Paul had arrived in Miami around 1am. The beach was dark but the hotel pool was still open. The two shared conversations and traded flirty glances. "So tell me this. You are single because…."

"I am too focused on work-"

Paul rolls his eyes. "Okay and now you aren't so-"

"I am just chilling waiting for this legal shit to be over. Do they let females wear pumps in jail-"

Paul laughs. "First of all you are not going to jail because I am going to make sure you don't secondly. I highly doubt you want to pumps in jail."

Stephanie smirks. "I was making light of the situation Paul."

"I know but still, that shit isn't funny." Paul laughs. The two took a long stare. "So…you want to have sex?"

"Bold aren't we?"

Paul." No…just a little tipsy and horny. That's all."

Stephanie takes her eyes away from the man in front of her. "Mixing business and pleasure-"

"You invited me here this is pleasure…do you see any paper work in front of us. I wont' tell if you won't."

"Were not kids Paul." Stephanie laughs finally looking at him. "You got a condom?"

Paul smirks. "Will a Magnum work?"

* * *

British Columbia, Canada

Before Adriana went back to the hotel, she had to make an important phone call.

"What ever do you mean sweet heart?"

"You talked to Shane and told him everything about me? I trusted you."

Kevin sighs. "Hold on fancy face, that shit right there wasn't me-"

"Okay then who else knows that I had an abortion?" Before Adriana could complete her sentence she looks up into the pair of eyes she didn't want to see. She ends the phone call. "Daniel-"

"No! That shit…all that was real…wasn't it? Fucking answer me!"

"Yes."

Daniel couldn't believe this. "Are you fucking serious Adriana?"

"I..I didn't mean too-"

"No you didn't you just singed the paper work so that doctor can suck my child out of you so you can keep your career going. How come you never told me?! When was this?"

"95." Adriana began to cry. " I was four weeks."

"You are the most self fish bitch I've ever laid eyes on." Daniel spat in a harsh tone. "I can see you choosing me over your career but out baby, OUR FUCKING BABY THEY SHOULD OFF IN COLLEGE SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW-"

"OH PLEASE, THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY FUCKING CAREER DANIEL THIS WAS BECAUSE IT WAS EITHER YOUR KIDS OR NASH. AND SINCE I DIDN'T KNOW I GOT RID OF IT. WHICH WAS SHITTY THING TO DO BUT THAT'S MY MISTAKE AND MY GUILT AND THANK GOD HE FORGAVE ME BECAUSE FOR A LONG TIME I COULDN'T FORGIVE MY SELF AND THAT'S WHY I LEFT AND BEEN DISTANT THE LAST TWO YEARS OF OUT RELATIONSHIP!"

Daniel couldn't' believe what he was hearing. "Nash?"

Adriana sighs with tears steaming down her face. "Yeah…Nash."

"You are fucking pathetic."

Adriana rolls her eyes. "Oh please, really do you think you were ready for a kid anyway look back on the lifestyle you had? Seriously? And you want to call me pathetic that little whore of a wife you have wasn't so bold and mighty back then. Want to ask her how she got her start-"

"I know about that and what she okay-"

"Yeah but do you know with whom?"

* * *

Daniel had heard enough. He didn't need this shit in his life. "I glad things turned out the way the did…you have a good life."

The door closes as the former women's champion continues to sobs but finally looks up at the door to she Shane standing there with a napkin. "Here, dry that pretty face."

"You are an asshole you know that?" She said taking the napkin.

"Yeah…but baby you that old saying…what's done in the dark…will come to light."


	11. Chapter 11 Let me go

Behind the ropes Season 2 episode 11 Let me Go

* * *

Austin, Tx

Candice was happy to be around her girls this week. Tonight was a big night full of fun and excitement but at the same time she was curious of Jonathan. That little stunt he pulled on Raw a few weeks ago threw her off course. She was grateful to have Kennedy to be understanding. This was a mistake and a bad idea, she should have just stayed home.

A soft knock on the door drew the beauty out of her thoughts. "Hey."

"Hi, how are you?" Jonathan asks while slipping past her.

"Sleeping." She spoke in a soft tone. "They asked about you, but they feel asleep."

"Oh." He said removing his Gucci shades and placing them on his white v neck shirt. Jonathan to her was the only man who man dress like he's in his late twenties and get away with it. Jeans and high top Gucci sneaks. "Can we talk?"

"Yes."

He said leading her to the other bedroom of the penthouse. "We have not had an actual chance to sit down and talk."

"No we haven't."

"And I'd rather pour out my heart to you right here than front of million of my fans so…baby lets make this work. But only on the terms that we have counselors who've been through this and got pass it."

Candice smiles. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"You serious?"

"Serious. Is that what you want?" Jonathan asks. "Candice you Save me in so many ways more than one. I want to make this work. I hate the fact the it took a damn storyline for you to get involved in though."

Candice smiles. "Me too but hey everyone likes me."

Jonathan pulls his wife towards him, and kisses her on the neck. "I love you."

"I love you."

Right there at that moment, Jonathan needed to call the relationship off with Pam. Him and his wife were back together.

* * *

Tonight was the event of dress up and glamour the wrestlers entered into the Hall of Fame ceremony. With her hair pinned up into an old glamour Hollywood bun, Adriana's green eyes lands on her husband who was standing in the door way of their bathroom.

"You look gorgeous baby."

"Thank you." She smiles, which was something she hadn't done in days.

"Nice to see that smile again." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You feel well?"

She nods." Awesome, yes. Cannot wait until tonight." Adriana has on a sheer green strapless dress. On back was v shape and fell to the floor with a high strap. The shoes was a nude color jimmy choo.

"Yeah." He asks.

"Yes…let's go."

* * *

The crowd was more than amazing and full of energy. Melinda was backstage in which she had to present Adriana the honor. The red head wore a nude colored one strap dress and gold Gucci pumps. Daniel soon joined his wife. "You good?"

She looks at him. "Yes, you look good and yummy."

He kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you, you do as well too!"

"Are you holding up well?"

Daniel nods his head. "Yeah I am better."

As Melinda walked on stage to introduce Adriana , she had to focus on the good points. The two never disliked each other but the ladies will also hate to admit that Daniel was the reason of tension.

With her looks she could have just stood there and drew the crowd wild but she didn't. Not only I had the opportunity to wrestle her in the ring, but I can honestly say her beauty alone make me step my game up a little bit. (laughs) But beyond her beauty, she set a movement for a new line of women in this company and the industry, and from the bottom of my heart I am happy to present to the Hall of Fame inductee Adriana "The Body".

The crowd cheers as the Diva makes her way to the stage. After hugging, Adriana, approach the mic and began to speak and thank everyone. Including Daniel.

Another man I would like to thank is Daniel Carter. (applause) Um…words cannot express how grateful I am to have you enter my life although it didn't go as plan. You introduce me to the passion you had for this business and I fell in love with it too. You had so much of an impact and such a start for me wanting to become a wrestler and that was something I believe made me the best that I am. So Daniel I thank you again.

* * *

Jonathan knew the taping of this event were going to air live soon so he decide to give Pam a text. Once wrestle mania was over, He needed to talk to female in person.

**Jonathan: Can you join me for breakfast Monday morning? 10pm**

**Pam: Aren't you in Texas? 10:05pm**

**Jonathan: Yeah but I can fly you and Shawn out here and I know he wouldn't mind seeing WM live than on Tv…what do you say?10: 10pm**

**Pam: I'll say let me pack 10:13pm**

* * *

Adriana soon parted from her husband to sreach for Daniel. "Looking for someone one?"

"Yeah you."

Daniel runs his hands through his almost gray hair. "What's up?"

"Everything I said on that stage was true."

He sighs. "To make me feel better?"

"No Daniel it was the truth. And I meant every word." She said.

Daniel knew she was being sincere and her way of apologizing. "Well, we can't do what is undone now can we?"

"No, we can't." She sighs.

"Was it just one abortion?"

Adriana nods yes. "Yes it was."

"How long you been with Kevin?"

"It was towards the ends of out relationship like three five months or so." Adriana said.

Daniel laughs lightly. "Couldn't blame you though. I was an asshole to you."

"I deserve most of it." The blonde spoke. "Well Mark is waiting on me, I just had to fine you tonight and tell you that."

"Is there anything else you needed to tell me?" Daniel asked in a low tone.

"…No."

The former couple took one long stare and parted ways. Daniel found his wife and lock arms with her hand and hand and kissed her. "What was that for?" She asks.

"Because I am in love you that's why silly."

She arches a brow. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

* * *

Randy laid in bed with Layla next to him sleeping away. In 24 hours his contract will be up and he didn't re sign it. For many reasons he couldn't explain to Layla. He runs his hand through Layla's curly hair. "You are going to be an awesome women's champion."

Her response was a moan. "I hate I have to leave you."

* * *

The next morning went by quickly as night time fell. The crowd was massive and sold out. Jonathan had actually met Pam today for breakfast, she seemed edgar than ever on phone. The female answered the door to her suite. Shawn was still sleeping so the conversation that Pamela and Jonathan had was in low tones.

"Nice to see you beautiful."

"You too as well handsome So use to you being dressed up." Pamela said noticing Jonathan laid back look sweats, tennis shoes and a Denver Baroco shirt. "Yea well you didn't give me time darling."

"Yes, about that." She sighs. "Jonathan I like you a lot, but at the same I cannot take anything serious between us because your still married and in love with your wife. Yes separated but legally married and in love. I just refuse to be the back up."

He sighs. "Okay."

"Are you guys going to work it out?"

"Yes we are." Jonathan said. "That's what I wanted to tell you. But seems like you beat me to it."

Pamela laughs. "No I just…know things. And besides, I wouldn't have mind dating you on serious terms. We make a great looking couple."

He smiles "Thank you. You are going to find an awesome man and Shawn is going to have a awesome step dad. Whatever he wants he can backstage as long as your with him."

"Sure thing." She kisses him on the cheek. "Good bye Jonathan."

"Bye Pamela."

* * *

Layla vs. Tara vs. Melina w/ Adriana the body

The match started off with both Layla and Tara attacking Melina. Melinda elbowed Layla in the face while taking Tara by the hair and slamming her face first on the mat. Melina school boys Tara only to be kicked in the face by Layla. Layla Lou prez press Melina. Melina then shoves the British beauty off her only to be small packaged by the Layla.

Melina kicks out. As Tara colselines Layla, she attacks Melina only to lands on her face my the felxalbitiy of the Latin diva's high kick. Melina dominates the match until Layla gets to her feet. Her left foot attempts to connect with Melina who doges it, Layla set Melina up for the Layout.

1..2..-

The count cut short due to the ref being distracted by Adriana who was now being pulled from the ring from Melinda. As the veterans duke it out on ring side. Tara is her feet and attempt to spear only to connect with Layla's boot. She goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

And the new women's champion Layla!

* * *

Randy smiles at the gorilla position as he watch Layla win her match and her first title. He heads towards the back and runs into Alicia. "Hey she you her match?!"

"Yeah, listen give this to her." He kisses Alicia on the cheek.

"Okay." Alicia looks down at the envelope, folds it up and heads towards the gorilla position. Not looking bag Randy heads toward the men locker room.

* * *

Jonathan vs. Ken Kennedy w/ Candice Michelle match up now starting.

As the match started, the camera caught wind of Jonathan winking at Candice. Kennedy attack the larger man with shove. The two then locked up.

"Are you tossing me into the ropes?" He ask.

Jonathan turn the hold into a choke hold. "Now I am then shoulder block me."

The crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers. At that moment, the two opponents slam and traded blows. Until Jonathan tosses Ken to the ropes and setup's him for a powerful spine buster.

"I'm going put you away Ken!" Jonathan yells the crowd boos at him.

The boos got even louder when Shane McMahon appeared on stage with Kelly on his arm and a mic in hand. "This match has just been made…a no DQ."

The crowd cheers and the Jonathan smiles as he heads outside of the ring. He was stop once he saw Candice slide a cheer into the ring to Kennedy. Jonathan looks over towards the beauty with a raised brow.

"It's like that?" He began to stalks his wife.

Candice smirks while shrugging her shoulders and walking backwards. "This is your fault."

Jonathan turns around to see Kennedy with a chair in hand. The pop from the crowd from the chair shot sent chills down Candice spine. She knew Jonathan knew what he was doing but still, she didn't like being in the center of it and couldn't stop it.

The action was brought back to the ring and regaining his strength, Jonathan plants the Berretta bomb on Kennedy in which he lands on the chair and regains the world title. He watches as Candice helps Kennedy get to his feet. Jonathan grabs Candice by the arm and kisses her passionately in the ring. He places his forehead against his.

"I love you baby, good job."

"That wasn't in the script!"

He shrugs before leaving the ring holding his title in the air.

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

After Layla was done with her press conference an interview, the Diva caught up with Alicia in the hallway on the way to her locker room.

"What's this?"

"Randy gave that to me to give to you after your match."

The new Women's champion arches a brow. "Where is he?"

"He was headed to the locker room but that was a long time girl." Alicia said.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me _

"Randy!…Randy!"

He kept walking ignoring the voice of the female.

"Randy wait!"

He stops and turns around.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me goLet me go _

"Baby, did you see me? You see my match?"

He smiles. "Yes."

"Great, where are you going I thought you were waiting for me?" She look at him ignoring the fact that security including Shane McMahon and Papa Mack was standing right there.

"Layla he's gotta go." Shane spoke up.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm goin through_

_In my head there's only you no__w_

_This world falls on meIn this world there's real_

_ and make believe, And this seems real to me_

"Where are you- where you taking him?!" Layla followed him.

"Layla, come back." Alicia yell. Layla looks to her friend handing her the title belt she just won.

"Randy..where you-"

Randy blue eyes looks into the deep crying almond eyes of Layla. "Let me go…just let me go Layla."

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me goJust Let me go...Let me go_

_And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I knowww.._

_When all the pieces fall apartYou will be the only one who knowsWho knows _

The female watches as Randy leaves and entering the car. As it drove off, her heart sank and she suddenly became sick. She felt her heart breaking inside from the man she loved. Layla turns to see Alicia standing there. Unknown to her, Alicia didn't know what just happen. "Layla." She spoke softly.

"He left me." Sobbing hard and hurting on her best friends shoulder. "He..he- left me."

_Layla_

_Words cannot express how much you mean to me and have much you had change of my out look on life. I am a asshole for during this and not tell you up front. My contract is up and if your reading this letter I am already gone and left. You have to promise me not to come looking for me baby. I will come back for you promise. There are demons that I need to get rid of and history that keeps coming back that I need to settle. I fucked up so much just needed you to know this. I love you and I am coming back for you._

_Randy_

* * *

Unknown, USA

Randy arrived at his detestation 8 am. The door unlock he walks inside of the three bedroom ranch style home. Living room, kitchen etc. He drops his bags loudly on the ground to see a little girl running towards the door but stops in her tracks.

"Mommy!"

Randy smiles at the little girl who seems be afraid of the man staring at her. His blue eyes lands on the curvy frame dark haired female in front of him.

"Say hi."

The shy girl waves while hold onto her mom's leg. Randy waves and walk towards the female. "You got me here. Can we talk?"

"Sure, but she's has to get drop off for pre school. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"Mickie where else am I going to go?"

**Words and music by 3 doors down "let me go"**


	12. Chapter 12 Broken Wings

Behind the Ropes Season 2 Episode 12 Broken Wings

Unknown, USA

Randy arrived at his destation 8 am. The door unlock he walks inside of the three bedroom ranch style home. Living room, kitchen etc. He drops his bags loudly on the ground to see a little girl running towards the door but stops in her tracks.

"Mommy!"

Randy smiles at the little girl who seems be afraid of the man staring at her. His blue eyes lands on the curvy frame brownish blonde haired female in front of him.

"Say hi Kiki"

The shy girl waves while hold onto her mom's leg. Randy waves and walk towards the female. "You got me here. Can we talk?"

"Sure, but she's has to get drop off for pre school. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Randy rolls his eyes dropping his things on the sofa. "Mickie where else am I going to go?"

* * *

Dallas, Tx

"Mmm…I about to come Jonathan ahhh."

"Baby your so tight." Jonathan breath while thrusting in and out of his wife, Candice. "Fuck."

"Ah…ahh….yes….mmmm."

Jonathan releases himself inside of the female beneath him. While still inside of her, Jonathan rolls onto his back to have Candice ride him. "I swear your made for me."

Candice began to ride on the world champion while gripping his shoulders. He uses his hands to pull the female towards him as their foreheads touch. "I miss you."

"I miss you Jonathan, but… I'm about to come…ahh…again" Candice began to bounce fast up and down on her husband still hard member.

"Come on…come for me." He said in between kisses.

The female wraps her arms around her husbands neck as she releases herself. It was early morning and Candice was grateful to have that feeling back inside of her body and that tingle go through her entire body. With heavy breathing, the couple rested and Candice watch Jonathan fall back to sleep. "Thank you ,God."Was she said before she went to sleep on top of her.

* * *

Melinda rolls over to see her husband sound asleep. Before checking on DJ and Kylie along with Carmen and Karla. They were still asleep, she figured that because the girls had a sleep over and was up all night laughing. She had a match tonight to get ready for. Adriana and Melina vs. her and Layla. Tonight was another sold out crowd and to Melinda it felt like old times. After leaving for the gym she headed for the arena, she'd knew she be early and go over moves in the ring.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

The red head turns to see the familiar blonde who now enters the ring. "Hey." Melinda greets.

"Hey. I remember you being here early all time. That's something I notice and took from you so…that's why I guess were both here."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Melinda plays with her ponytail. "Yeah, a bit nervous but still ready."

"Good, me too." Adriana says. "Want to go over the match?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Stephanie sits at the head offices in Stanford with the company lawyer Paul and with John Lauranitis and his own lawyers. With the judges ruling, Stephanie was banned from any legal and or actions with the WWE until further notice and both were place on house arrest for six month along with community service.

"The only reason you two aren't being thrown in jail is because the two young ladies who were under age at the time couldn't be found or contacted."

With a sigh of relief, Stephanie exit out of the court room and headed towards the police station to receive her ankle brace. "Come on Lindsay Lohan."

Stephanie smirks at Hunter. "You are not funny."

"Yes I am." He looks at her with a smile. "Are you going to be okay?"

Stephanie nods. "Yeah, six month in my penthouse, what can I do?"

Paul arches a brow. "I can think of a few things."

"I bet you can huh?" Stephanie smirks. "So you don't care about getting into trouble if we were ever to get caught?"

Hunter leans in a kisses her. "Don't think about getting caught…and we won't princess."

* * *

Dallas, TX

Alicia finally had found her friend Layla sitting at the make up station. Bruce was did a fabulous job on us girls anyway.

"Smash box, nice."

Bruce turns to Alicia. "Yes, Layla's been asked to be their spoke person-"

"But things aren't official yet so don't go running off at the mouth guys." Layla spat rudely while rolling her eyes.

Both Alicia and Bruce knew why Layla was a bit crappy. So they brushed that off. Alicia smiles at her friend. "Are you ready for tonight champ?"

"Has he called you?"

Alicia nods her head no. "Listen, I know this is hard for me to day but-"

"Okay, you girls talk, when you get done I will apply blush." Bruce winks at Alicia. "I am trying my best to not be nosey."

As he walks away, Alicia grabs Layla by the hand gently. "I thought he…he loved me."

"Babe he does, please don't cry, you have to be strong go out there and be the women's champion. This is what you wanted, remember what we talked about 2 years ago and now look." Alicia holds up the belt. "You got it."

Layla knew her dreams had come true. But her other dream come true had left her with no reasons or explations. "Randy is my best friend but, he's an asshole , that was a beyond shitty thing to do-"

"You think it was Mickie?"

Alicia paused. She knew Randy but then again, he was such a mysterious creature at times. "Listen, he loves you, reasons why he did all this… I am not sure."

Layla picks up her belt and heads towards the gorilla position. "Me either."

* * *

_Here comes the rain again, falling on my head like a memory, falling on my head like a new emotion I want to walk in the open wind, I want to talk like lovers doI want to dive into your ocean, Is it raining with you_

Adriana stares at herself in the mirror. Her blonde locks are pulled into a high ponytail and her wrestling gear was the signature black. Elbow and knee pads with a halter showing off her tone stomach and shorts. The only things different was her lips gloss and the fact that she wore nude colored tights. Her heart raced as her Mark stood behind her.

"Ready babe?"

_So baby talk to meLike lovers doWalk with meLike lovers doTalk to meLike lovers do_

"Yes, more than I'll ever be."

_Here comes the rain againRaining in my head like a tragedyTearing me apart like a new emotionOoooohI want to breathe in the open windI want to kiss like lovers doI want to dive into your oceanIs it raining with you_

He places his large tattooed arms around shoulders. "Good, if you ever want to get back at doing this full time let know, I can be your bodyguard."

She smiles. "No, won't need to. I am happy with being your wife and being at home with the boys…I love you."

"Love you."

Daniel watches as Melinda lace up her boots for the first time in a long time. She was a bit nervous he could tell. "You alright?"

"Yes, once I am in the ring."

"Well you know who's going to win anyway, but your going to do awesome."

"I freak love you." Melinda sighs.

"I love you and the way your ass look in those wrestling tights."

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Walk me to the gorilla position?

Daniel runs his hands through his black and grayish hair. "I guess so."

Layla prepares to go out to ring, she sees her mentor and her husband hand and hand. Melinda leaves Daniel side and walks towards her. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"You ready?"

"Yes." Layla replies.

"Good, because rather you remember this or not, you cannot get distracted because their lives or in your hand…keep focus Layla."

Layla's music hit followed my Melinda's. Melina then Adriana.

* * *

The women's champion Lalya and Melinda vs. Melina and Adriana The Body

Layla and Melina started off the match with a lock up. Melina dominated the match with grapple moves and strong holds. Layla was whip into the ropes by Melina which was cols lined by the women's champion. The tag was made by Layla, Melinda grabs Melina by the arm so that the former champ can stand to her feet. The two exchanging hits towards one another. Melina out of no where hit's the bull dog on Melinda leaving her out for a few moments. Layla attacks Melena with the spear. Adriana takes it upon herself to tag herself in. The crowd goes nuts as the ref ackowegldes it.

"Oh shit here were go!"

Candice nudges Jonathan. "The kids are right there!"

Daniel watches from the monitor by the gorilla position. A smile spread across his face as the two ledgen do a stare down while Layla and Melina fight outside the ring.

With a smirk, Adriana close lined Melinda. The red head falls hard on the mat leacing the crowd to gasp. The blonde then attacks Melinda with swift kicks and finally bringing Melinda to her feet. Layla then come from behind Adriana hit's the neck breaker on her.

Meanwhile Melina attempts to save her tag partner, but lands on the outside of the ring due to Melina pushing her of the ropes. As both Layla and Adriana stand in the ring, the crowd erupts in a cheer as both the divas are face back to back with each other. As the ref get both Melina and Adriana back to their ring side, the hall of famer tags the Latin vixen into the ring to take out Melinda. She runs right into Layla's layout and with out thinking twice. The red head covers Melina "1..2..3..."

The crowd cheers. Adriana then gets into a argument with Layla, Melinda then moves the women's champion aside and steps into Adriana's face. With a smirk, the blonde attempts to walk away, only coming back to super kick Layla in face and hit the Makeover on Melinda.

The show cuts to a commercial

* * *

Shane watches as the final match ends which was Robert Rode and Booker T. With his feet prop on his desk, he looks to see Kelly standing in the door way. The female wore a hot pink off the shoulder dress, her hair crimp into a side ponytail and Madonna shades and bracelets. "Why aren't you dress?"

Shane smirks. "I threw that party for the VIPs and just cause. I never said I was going to an 80's party."

"Come on it'll be fun…please." Kelly said smiling to get the older McMahon to join her. "Get into the groove Shane."

"I did…when I was 8."

She laughs. "Babe-"

"Aright for you…we will be the most unpopular people there."

Kelly plants a kiss on his cheek. "Great."

* * *

Tasha at the last minute due to the orders of Shane thrown together awesome after party for Monday Raw. 80s, not biggie. The ball room was decorated with Michael Jackson, Miami Vice posters, and all the popular movies posters from that totally rad decade.

The DJ had all the tunes and now the drinks were on their way too.

Jonathan lip sync to Don Johnson's heartbeat.

"Babe seriously?" Candice asks him as he was singing. He was just to into this song. "You are embarrassing me."

Back at her hotel room. Layla dreaded to go this 80's after party but, she was the women's champion. There fore , show ups are a must. Black Leggings, and black flats, a sky blue of the shoulder sweater and leg warmers and her curly hair pined up to the side with door knocker gold earrings. She had to admit this was going to be better than sitting up on the bed scrolling through her and Randy old pictures…he still hadn't call.

With knock on her hotel door, she smile as she look through the peephole.

"Wade, that's not 80's." Layal said to her friend who dressed down in jeans and a plaid shirt with boots.

He laughs. "Good, now can we go get this bs over with?"

She laughs. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

They headed to elevator. "Nice to see you smile again."

Wade turns to female. "Nice to see a smile on your face as well…he loves you Layla…where ever he is."

Layla's only response was silence.

* * *

_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vitalTo rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)It's Tricky is the title, here we go..._

_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on timeIt's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on timeIt's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky_

"Who let Jonathan white ass up there?"

Alicia laughs turning to Shad. "He's not white…I think."

"Whatever he messing up a classic at least he could have on a rope chain."

_When I wake up people take up mostly all of my timeI'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhymeI'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a starAlways tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too farA girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we playThen D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' JayI ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TVThey even bother my poor father cos he's down with me_

Shane enters with a black and white Kagoo hat and jump suit with Kelly on his arm. They headed to their table and watched everyone have a good time. "You want to dance?" Shane turns to Kelly.

"No…Just wanted to be here with you."

* * *

Kofi gently grabs Layla by the arm. "Hey champ!"

"Hey, Kofi." She hugs him. "Very 80's."

"And so are you too gorgeous."

"You here with Tasha?" She looks for the female.

"No… didn't work out."

Layla frowns. "Why? She's a nice and pretty girl."

"Yeah but she's not you. Layla, I really like you. I know this is the last thing you need to hear and after what you been through…but I just needed to tell you that."

He was right, this is the last thing I need to hear. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

Melinda and Daniel danced with each other until they got tired and sat down. Daniel wraps his arms around the red head. "Can you believe we actually listened to this shit on a daily basis?"

"Yes I can because we were teenagers."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Let me guess, you wish were Molly-"

"Yeah but bad ass."

He laughs. "But you have the admit the DJ is rocking it! Oh shit I love song!'

"where's Alicia?"

"Dancing with Layla."

"To this? Guns and Roses?"

Shad shurgs. "So tell me, whats up?"

"I told her-"

Shad rolls his eyes and laughs. "Okay, so what she say?"

"she wants to talk about it another time."

Shad laughs "I know in the hell she did! Dude just up and left her…your going to have to put in some work for dat ass bro!"

* * *

"Damn I wish Randy was here this is our favorite song- My bad."

Layla gives her a weak smile. "Don't worry about. Want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Hey, he loves you he's coming back."

Layla laughs. "Can we please, just go get a drink and talk about something else?"

* * *

Unknown USA

"Aw…how cute."

Randy gives Mackie a glare while placing the pictures on a desk beside him. "Your just now getting back?"

"I been back 20 minutes ago. Had a few runs to make."

"Yeah I bet, probably setting my ass up."

She smirks. "Nothing like that." She places her bowl of Frosted Flakes on the dresser and sits on the bed next to him. "So…"

Randy looks at her. "So what Mickie."

"I saw Donate today, but he doesn't know you're here."

It was Randy time to smirk now. "Oh really?"

"Yes really, I wouldn't put you or our daughter in harm-"

"Until the test come back we'll see if that's our daughter until then, she's just yours." Randy spat.

"If she wasn't you'd think I'd really try to-"

"You'll try anything remember…"

* * *

Stamford, CT

Stephanie was unable to leave the house but at the same time, she had some type of loop hole to where she could visit her father under her lawyer and another police supervision.

The dark haired female didn't want to loose hope. It's been two years and still her father's health was up and down. Linda had also joined her that rainy day.

"Will you be home for the holidays?" she asks.

Stephanie sighs. "not sure at the moment. I will let you know."

"They are around the corner dear." Linda says.

"Mom, seriously, this year hasn't been all that for me. Shane is the last person I want to see at Thanksgiving, and-" The tight grip on Stephanie's hand sent her into a shock and she almost fainted.

"No..you..you…"

"Dad…Dad…your awake." Nurse! Nurse!"

Linda grips her husband free hand. "Oh Vince."

With a mixture of both tears of joy and uncertain, Stephanie held on tighter to grip of her fathers hand. "Dad…"

Vince begins to cough, and the doctors also the nurses sends out both Stephanie and Linda. Leaving them both in questions wondering through their minds. _Yes...he's alive_.

* * *

**Have a great Holidays and a safe holloween!**

**Her comes the rain again by The Eurythmics**

**It's tricky by RUN DMC**


End file.
